The Lost King
by Turquoiseau
Summary: Peter is having a rough time after coming home from Narnia for the second time. He's having trouble adjusting back to his normal life in England. Also, his love is in another world. Peter/Caspian, Caspian/Peter, some Caspian/Susan SLASH
1. Chapter 1 Remembrance of a Prince

"Peter, when are you ever going to learn to grow up

"Peter, when are you ever going to learn to grow up?"

"What are you talking about? I'm older than you!" Peter told his younger sister, Susan, who was attempting at being taller than him by standing on the next stair up.

"Nevertheless," Susan continued seriously, "you act like you're ten years old. That stunt you pulled today?"

"I had to take him on! He was bothering me!" Peter exclaimed, trying to defend his reasoning. His sister gave him a stern look of disbelief as she huffed and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

It had been two weeks since they had gotten back from Narnia for the second time and Peter was having trouble adjusting back to everyday life in Finchley. He was still getting into fights at school and once Edmund had to hold him back from starting another one. He was troubled, but he wasn't really sure why. He figured one day his time to leave Narnia forever would come, but he had grown so used to it, so used to being called High King Peter, the Magnificent. He chuckled at the last bit, seeing as to how stupid he looked when he had told the DLF his name.

Going up to his room, he shut the door behind him and threw his school bag down. He slouched down on his bed and kicked his shoes off as he turned over to lie on the dark blue covered sheets. Something had happened in Narnia this time that didn't happen before. He wasn't really sure what it was at first, but then he knew it once he saw _them_ kissing. It was odd, but at the time his feelings about it were mutual. He hadn't really thought about it much until just a few days ago when Edmund brought it up.

"_Oh come on, Susan, you know you want to go back because of _him_." Edmund teased._

"_Oh, grow up." She replied._

"_But it's true, isn't it? I mean, you did kiss and all, so why wouldn't you want to go back?"_

"_Well, gee, I suppose there are several reasons why I wouldn't want to," she said sarcastically, "One, because I am much too old for him, two, because I want to spend the rest of my life here, not going off to some made-up world just so I can fight for…"_

_She broke off, realizing how rude she sounded just now about the way she spoke of Narnia and in making up for it, she simply said, "I just want to stay here, okay?"_

Peter huffed at Susan's ignorance. It was plainly obvious to him that she _never_ wanted to go back to Narnia. She never was up for adventure. She was always too serious. He had acted that way when he had to, but after returning and realizing that he wasn't to return to Narnia, he started taking his anger out on his classmates. Though half of those fights would have happened anyway whether he had been angry or not.

But there was something else that he was angry about, and that was the fact that they had to leave all too soon. Especially him.

Turning over to face the clock that sat on his bedside table, Peter sighed at it being not even close to dinnertime yet. He was so hungry and he wished he were back in Narnia so he could fix himself a meal without having to wait. After years of growing up in Narnia and having to leave again, only to return a year later wore him out. He was going on eighteen and surely was seen as an adult now. He had been High King for years and knew everything there was to know about fighting with a blade, yet the closest he had ever come to that was once pulling out his penknife for defense against a few guys who were harassing him. Now that he thought about it, he had gotten into a lot of fights since he had been back. He knew there was a reason, but the idea of it was too much for him to bear.

When he returned to Narnia, he had expected everything to be laid out for him, but nothing was. Everything was in chaos and ruin and he had to lead the battle in the end. Along with the Telmarine Prince.

Caspian. Peter hadn't thought about Caspian much until that day when Edmund brought up the kiss. He figured the fights he had had when returning home brought on his instinctive nature, but there was something else…something much deeper that was rooted in him. He suddenly realized that after all the fighting and disagreeing they had been through that he _missed_ Caspian. He missed him as a friend, a dear friend who he had never known before. He was the closest friend he had apart from his family. At first it seemed that he hated him for getting in the way of his instruction…which he kind of did, but after spending time together he realized that Caspian was really a good man. He was kind and wanted more than ever to bring peace between his own people and the Narnians, and Peter considered that loyalty and truly valorous.

"Peter!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the eldest Pevensie remembered where he was. He was in his own room in England where he had to learn to forget about the past and move on with his life.

"Dinner!"

He recognized the voice of his youngest sister, Lucy, as she called for him. He told her he was coming and raced down the stairs, anxious to finally eat.

Dinner was laid out on the table and Peter wasted no time in cramming food onto his plate. There was silence as the four Pevensie children ate quietly in the presence of their current caretaker. The silence was awkward when no one seemed to know how to start a conversation, but Peter ignored the awkward moment as he ate so fast he thought he was sure to be the first one finished.

"My, you're hungry tonight, lad." Their caretaker said, eyeing him extraordinarily.

"Mm-hmm." Peter said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. He caught a glance from Susan across from him as she looked disgusted in his current eating habits, but he didn't care. _Is it a sin to want to eat now?_ He thought, thinking that Susan was the most delicate person in the world; not to mention cross whenever something wasn't done properly. _Of course, _Peter admitted in his head. _She's no fun. Edmund said so himself this morning when he tried putting his hat on her head, only to have it thrown off in the dirt._

After he finished (he was the first one done), Peter washed his plate, then went up to his room again where he came to realize that it was Friday. _Yes,_ he thought, _no school tomorrow! That means I don't have to be bothered by those guys._ It was odd…in Narnia, he had grown so close to his family in times of war, yet back in England, there was a war going on, but he hadn't thought about fighting in it at all. He seemed fully prepared if he was to go to war, but before he made his decision, his mother wrote and insisted that he finish school. His academic career was apparently more important to his mother than fighting in the war. Typical.

As he thought about how to spend his upcoming weekend, he heard the shuffling of feet and without having the decency to knock, Edmund stormed into the room.

Peter heaved a sigh at the intrusion, finally figuring he would just read a book this weekend. "You could knock, you know."

"Sorry," Edmund mumbled. He had become closer with Peter since the first time they went to Narnia, which was good considering his younger brother had protected him a few times when he needed help. But he was still a kid.

"Have you seen my checker set?" He asked finally after he searched some part of his side of the room.

"What's it look like?" Peter asked lazily, not getting up from his comfortable position on the bed.

"You know what it looks like," Edmund told him. "It's black and it has the word "Checkers" on it. I last had it in the bottom drawer, but I can't find it now."

"Are you sure it's not downstairs in the library where you had it last time?"

Edmund snapped his fingers as he smiled at his brother and raced out the room, thanking him on the way out. After he had gone, Peter murmured, "You're welcome."

Rain pattered on the window as Peter awoke to a sunless morning. It was cloudy and rainy as he dressed in a pair of slacks and a white shirt with a vest over top. His brother was still sleeping soundly as if the rain was not enough to wake him up when Peter crept to the library, being as quiet as could be. He examined the selection of books, but suddenly his interest of reading fell dramatically as he really wished more than anything just to go outside and practice fighting. He wanted no more than to ride his horse once more across the plains of the Narnian land, to fight alongside some of the bravest of warriors. Unconsciously, Caspian came to his mind again. He didn't realize he was thinking about him all that much, but after thinking back on it, he really couldn't take his mind off of the once-Telmarine Prince. He _was the King of Narnia now,_ Peter thought sadly, remembering how he gladly accepted his own crowning as High King of Narnia. He was the past and Caspian was the present…or future, depending on how long it had been since he had left in Narnian years. He really didn't know how time worked between Narnia and Earth.

Peter sighed as he stuck another book on the bookshelf. He really was lost on what he could do now that he no longer had to save a country from despair. He always felt needed in Narnia, but now that he was back in England, he only felt like a nuisance to society, starting fights (sometimes for no reason at all) and behaving, as Susan had said, like a ten-year old.

He wished that he could return to Narnia, at least for a moment to see if anything had changed in just two weeks. He really was desperate. Deciding to just listen to the rain, the eldest Pevensie boy slouched in the chair by the window and thought about _him_ again. He hadn't registered that his feelings were a little _more _than mutual between him and Caspian. There was something about him that just seemed…different. He considered him a friend, a hand in combat, and…something else.


	2. Chapter 2 Delay

Chapter 2-Delay…

Chapter 2-Delay…

"Peter!"

The young man jumped in the chair he had been comfortably lounging in at the sudden cry of his name. He recognized it as Edmund's voice. _What did he want now?_ He thought, sullenly as he stood up to stretch. Before he could make it to the stairs, he heard rapid feet descending the stairs. Edmund was in his robe and bare feet when Peter saw him.

"What's up?" Peter asked casually.

"It's Lucy. Something's wrong with her." Edmund said hurriedly.

Peter stepped closer. "What do you mean? Is she sick?"

"I don't know. She won't get out of bed though." Edmund said, wiping his sweaty bangs.

Peter suddenly stepped into action. He climbed the stairs quickly and headed for the girl's room where he found Susan beside Lucy's bed, holding her hand. As Peter knelt down next to Lucy, she turned sleepily to him and whispered his name.

"What's wrong, Lu?" He asked.

She merely pointed to her stomach as she said, "My stomach hurts."

Peter turned to Susan as he asked if Lucy had taken anything recently that could have caused pain in her stomach. Susan shook her head and leaned closer to Lucy as she whispered, "don't worry, we'll get someone to look after you."

Lucy smiled a bit and then shifted slightly in bed, making a face that showed she was in pain when she moved.

"You're in pain." Peter observed. "Does it hurt to move, Lu?"

"A little bit." Lucy admitted.

Peter bit his lip as he tried to figure out what the next step in caring for her was. He instructed Edmund who was standing by the door to fetch some cold water and for Susan to fetch some towels. Both disappeared out of the room at their older brother's command and Peter talked to Lucy alone.

"Did you notice the pain in your stomach just this morning?"

His sister nodded. Peter admitted he was no doctor and he didn't know how to properly treat people, but he figured whatever Lucy was experiencing was minor and would go away soon. "Well, the best thing you can do now is just to take it easy. Rest a while and maybe when you wake up, you'll feel better. Okay?"

Lucy nodded and dutifully closed her eyes to try to ease the pain. Peter stroked her forehead and noticed it was a little warm. He considered calling a doctor to come check up on her, but figured he wouldn't call on one right away if the pain receded. He would give it some time.

A few moments later, Edmund and Susan returned with towels and water. Peter took one of the towels and soaked it. He then placed it on Lucy's head in an effort to cool down her fever if she had one.

Susan stayed with her as the boys left the room. When they were out of earshot of the girls, Edmund said, "I hope she's okay. Remember what Aslan said. He said that we'd be going back, that is, me and Lu—"

"Lucy and _I_," Peter corrected. He stiffened as he realized he had sounded just like Susan did at correcting grammar.

Edmund rolled his eyes as he said, "whatever. But he said we'd be going back to Narnia. I just hope she's…"

Peter understood his brother's concern, but at the same time felt a tinge of hatred and envy at how Edmund got to go back to Narnia when he, Peter, had to "grow up", so to speak. It angered him. He didn't like Edmund talking about going back to Narnia, at least not in front of him.

"I wonder what'll happen this time…" Edmund said, not registering how angry he was making his older brother by talking about Narnia. Peter tried to control himself as much as he could, but if Edmund said one more thing, especially about _him_, he would snap.

"I hope it's sooner rather than later so we could meet Caspian again."

SMACK! Peter had lost it and his hand struck Edmund out of nowhere. Edmund was beyond shocked as he turned on his brother furiously.

"What was that for?" He asked, incredulously, holding a hand to his face.

"Stop talking about that place!" Peter cried, unable to control his inner emotions much longer.

"Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" Edmund asked.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, though he already knew he was acting odd in front of his brother, smacking him for being excited about going back to Narnia.

"You hit me for no reason and then tell me to stop talking about _that place_. For your information, Peter, that _place_ is Narnia. Stop being so ignorant!"

"Stop talking back to me then!" Peter countered, hitting him on the head. Very soon, he felt a sharp pain in his leg as Edmund kicked him in defense.

"Ahh!" He said as he tried standing up straight from the kick. When looking up at his brother, Peter saw that his brother had brought his fists up to his face as if they really were fighting.

But Peter ended it when he lowered Edmund's fists as he said, "Sorry, I was wrong to come off like that. I'm just upset."

"Why?" Edmund asked making sure Peter wasn't going to hit him again. "Is it because _you _can't go back?"

Peter glanced at him, but said nothing. _Yes,_ he wanted to say. _All I really want to do is be a kid again and return to Cas—sorry, Narnia._ He blushed as the thought of _him_ crossed his mind. Edmund didn't question any further though which gave Peter time to escape the awkward exchange and go off to think about his actions. He hated the fact that he wasn't to return to Narnia and what felt even worse was his excuse for wanting to return there in the first place…to see a certain king who he thought he had intimate feelings for. But the feelings were extinguished when he reached outside to find himself drenched in the rain.

_Great_, he thought as sat on the stone steps leading up to the house. _My thinking spot is all washed out._


	3. Chapter 3 Apathy Until The End

Chapter 3- Apathy Until The End

Chapter 3- Apathy Until The End

The rest of the day was quiet for the Pevensie household. Lucy was being watched by Susan on any progress and Edmund had locked Peter out of his own room and wouldn't allow him back in until it was time for them to go to sleep. Peter apologized to Edmund again for what he did earlier, but his younger brother was still ignoring him. Peter suddenly realized he was acting like he had towards Edmund the first time they went off to Narnia. He had hated himself for being so authoritative then, but the more he thought about Caspian and the chances of Edmund getting to see him, the more he loathed his brother.

Sunday morning had clear skies and Peter felt a little bit better as he proposed that Edmund and he go out to fly a kite. Edmund was cheery then until the wind picked up rather suddenly and hoisted the kite up into a tree, so high up that it was impossible to reach, and since they were in a park, there were no ladders to get it down with. They were silent the entire way home.

As Peter checked on Lucy again, she now complained of her throat hurting. Susan suggested they call a doctor, but Peter still had hope.

"Doctors cost money, Susan. Lucy'll turn around soon." Peter explained when Susan probed him to call.

"So what if they cost money? I'm worried about her, Peter, and you should be too."

"I am as equally worried as you are." Peter said stiffly. "I just think it's a minor cold which'll go away soon. After all, it has been rather cold these past few days. Plus, I hear there's something going around at school."

"How would you know? You go to a different school than we do." Susan said, getting up and leaving the room.

Peter sighed. There were so many reasons why he hated himself whenever he acted like Susan. Her short temper was one of them. He held Lucy's hand as she whispered to him, "am I going to be all right…you know, when I go back?"

Peter held his breath for a moment. He would not lash out at his youngest sibling like he had with Edmund yesterday. It was wrong of him to do so.

"I'm sure you'll be more than fine," Peter whispered optimistically. He really thought she would come around by the time Narnia called her and Edmund to go back. He couldn't imagine that Aslan would let her…no, Peter said to himself. _Aslan would never allow it to happen. She'll be fine._

The very thought of Lucy leaving their world scared him. He was so used to her and didn't want her to go so soon. He considered calling a doctor. As soon as he walked to the kitchen where the phone was, he heard his name being called from the library.

"What, Ed?" He asked, coming towards his brother's voice.

"Your favorite program. It just came on." Edmund told him, lying on his stomach in front of a little radio. Peter wanted to say he had to call a doctor right away for Lucy, but for some reason couldn't bring himself up to it. He hadn't heard the program in weeks and never used to miss it on a regular basis. He was upset when the times had changed for it to come on, but Edmund always listened to it and this had been the first time in two weeks he had heard it again. Peter lie on his stomach as well, listening intently.

After it was over, he was crying with laughter. Edmund had done the same and Peter suddenly felt that they were on good terms again. He had totally forgotten to call the doctor until Susan brought it up later at dinner.

"Well?" She said, looking at him intently.

"Well, what?" Peter asked.

"Did you call the doctor?" Susan asked. Their caretaker, Mrs. Simmons, had the weekends off, so they were eating alone, just the three of them. Susan had brought a cup of soup up to Lucy.

Peter suddenly cursed himself in his head. He had meant to, but was distracted by the radio program.

"I honestly meant to," he told her, "but then, things happened."

She stared at him, "Things happened?"

"Well, you see," He started to explain the situation, but she cut him off.

"This is not just some random illness, Peter! This is something that has Lucy. If you want to have Mrs. Simmons take a look at it, then by all means, bring it up to her, but Lucy needs a proper doctor. Can't you see that?"

Peter was silent as Susan huffed and left the dinner table, clearly mad at him. He and Edmund finished their dinner in silence.

Peter wanted to hurt himself now. He had been so careless, so conceited toward his own problems and his own interests that he hadn't been the proper older brother that he was supposed to be. He figured if Aslan could see him now, he would be shaking his head in disappointment. Peter wanted to cry, but stopped lingering on the matter and before he went to bed, he prayed. He prayed that Lucy would get better, for he hated seeing his sister in bed, especially when the others were perfectly fine. Before he went to bed, one last thought crossed his mind and kneeling at the edge of his bed, he murmured to himself, "and I pray that one day, I may see _him_ again. Just one last time."

"Peter! Wake up! We're going to be late."

Peter was instantly awoken by the sound of his brother's voice as he felt the covers of his bed being pulled away. Instead of arguing with him, he decided to actually get dressed and ready. _I forgot it was Monday._ He thought. The weekend hadn't brought him any real happiness which didn't improve his mood of a standard Monday morning. Lucy stayed home, under Mrs. Simmons' care. Peter noticed before his brother and he left that Susan was ignoring him. _Typical girl._ Peter thought, his chauvinistic attitude coming out.

At the underground, Peter noticed an unusually large crowd of people surrounding a part of the platform. Taking a closer look, he seemed to notice they were all female, or at least it appeared that way. His brother seemed to notice them too.

"I wonder what that's all about." He said, looking in their direction.

The girls were all murmuring and talking loudly, but neither brother could distinguish what they were talking about. Peter seemed bored as they waited for the train to arrive. When it finally did, they got on, Peter stealing the window seat, watching the crowd of girls disappear as they pulled out of the station. Even though he figured it hardly concerned him, he still didn't let it go. _Why were there that many girls there? _Thinking back on where they were, they were all surrounding a portion of the wall. A lot of other people were eyeing them strangely. This was no ordinary thing they were gossiping about.

Seemingly bored, Peter headed to class without a second glance at his brother as he headed off in a different direction. He seemed highly apathetic today which wasn't to say that he wasn't always. He was usually apathetic when it came to school. Swerving through desks, he plunked down in his seat for his first class: History. He would have loved the subject so much more if his teacher weren't so horribly monotonous. He caught himself sleeping several times in the class and each time, the boys around him would snicker to themselves.

Glancing at the front of the class, he saw today's lesson written on the board. They were going to learn about The Renaissance. _Brilliant._ Peter thought unenthusiastically. Before he reached down to take his textbook out however, something caught his eye. Squinting, Peter noticed a familiar looking head. Long dark brown hair that touched past the shoulders and olive skin that showed on his arms from a distance.

Transfixed, Peter muttered, "It can't be…"

Slowly, almost dramatically, Peter rose from his seat. He walked deliberately toward the boy at the front of the class and facing the back of his head asked in a slightly bewildered voice, "Caspian?"


	4. Chapter 4 Fight For A Reason

Chapter 4-Fight For A Reason

Chapter 4-Fight For A Reason

Peter stood behind the boy almost anticipating that he would turn around with a look of utter confusion and say, "what?" _He had to,_ Peter thought, _there's no way that the _real _Caspian would be here…at my school._

However, when the boy turned around, Peter saw he had the same complexion, the same dark brown eyes, the same look of innocence that the prince had had when he proposed his plans to Peter. He was not a boy at all. He was a man, the current king of Narnia.

Peter's eyes grew wide as he saw Caspian look at him. _How…_

Caspian looked overjoyed to see Peter there and was about to get up from the desk he sat at when Peter questioned him, forcing him to remain seated, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to—"

"Mr. Pevensie."

Peter turned his attention away from Caspian to see Professor Mallack, standing in front of the class. His eyes were directed at Peter and Peter suddenly realized he was out of his seat after the bell had sounded. _Stupid!_ He thought to himself. Giving Caspian one last look of direct eye contact, he stalked back to his seat.

The entire class period, Peter hadn't taken out his materials. He kept staring at Caspian. He wondered how and why he was here. Wasn't he supposed to be in Narnia? Did he get dethroned somehow? Questions were racing through his mind as his history class went by like molasses…incredibly slowly.

It seemed an eternity before the bell finally rung and Peter hopped up out of his chair, rushing toward the front of the class, not bothering to apologize if he was pushing people aside. He had caught up with Caspian and suddenly, his brain shut down. He couldn't think of anything he wanted to ask him. Lucky for him, Caspian spoke first.

"Peter! I'm very happy to see you!" Caspian told him, bowing almost out of habit. Peter brought him back up, noticing people were starting to look at them strangely. They had begun walking so as not to create a traffic jam in order to get to the next class.

"Caspian…" Peter began, "I don't even know where to start…um, why are you here?"

Caspian hesitated before saying, "I'm here because Aslan asked me to come here."

"Wait, what?" Peter asked, stopping in the middle of the hall, facing Caspian. There was a commotion behind him, but he ignored it, wanting to hear Caspian admit that Aslan had really sent him, Prince Caspian, to England. _Could it be that Aslan had listened to my prayer for me to see him again?_ Peter wondered.

Caspian barely had time to speak when another boy behind them started yelling, "oy! What's the hold up? You two slow or something?"

Peter wished he had his sword right about now. He would slit that boy's throat. Caspian saw the rage in his eyes and shook his head lightly as if to say, "just ignore them". But Caspian was the least to know that any insult directed at Peter was liable to end up in a fistfight. That was almost certain. But it was the next comment that got him the most.

"Or are you fighting with your girlfriend?" A few boys snickered at the comment.

Peter was on edge now. _If you're referring to Caspian, you've said the wrong thing._ Almost out of nowhere, Peter kicked backwards and hit the boy behind him. Turning around, he found his opponent kneeling on the ground. _Yes, I hit the spot._ He thought, triumphantly. But even that wouldn't stop a jerk like that. A few of his friends ran at Peter and the eldest Pevensie just dodged a pair of hands. He clubbed one on the head with his fist, sending him down to the floor like the other one. It was then that he felt his own face get punched. Blinking slowly, he saw two boys gaining up on him, each with their fists poised to take another shot. It was two punches later that Peter realized Caspian had joined in on the fight.

The prince had dragged both boys off of Peter and had knocked them out cold. He didn't even have his sword with him. But he knew how to fight. Peter glanced at him and smiled for a second before a teacher stepped in and broke up what was left of the fight. When the rest of the crowd dispersed to their second class, Caspian came up to Peter who breathed, "thanks."

Then, Peter unmistakenably saw the prince smile. Peter furrowed his brow in confusion and Caspian said, "you look terrible."

"Well, I must say, I never thought I'd end up a bloody lip over protecting you."

Caspian laughed hollowly as he said, "but you already had protected me. You protected me from my uncle and all the other Telmarines who wanted to see me dead."

"Yes, well, I was referring to today in particular, not the last time I went to Narnia." Peter suddenly frowned at the thought of the wonderful place. The wonderful place he wanted to go back to. He closed his eyes, unconcerned. They had survived the rest of the school day and now were hanging out, waiting for the train to come. Peter had met up with Edmund briefly to tell him that he was staying after and that he would be home later. Edmund went on ahead. Peter really didn't have anything going on…he just wanted more time with Caspian. After all, he had arrived in England and he wasn't familiar with it at all.

While they were waiting, Peter had asked Caspian all sorts of questions. He found out that Aslan had instructed Caspian to come to England specifically because of Lucy.

"Is that so?" Peter asked, a hint of iciness in his voice.

"Yes." Caspian admitted, "Aslan had told me that she was very sick. So, since she is to return, I was sent to make sure she is all right."

Peter knitted his eyebrows, not fully convinced. "So, there's no other reason why you came here…to Earth?"

"Well," Caspian said, "I suppose Aslan wanted me to see what it would be like if I lived where you did. Narnia is fine at the moment. Not a whole lot has happened in the last two years."

_Two years?_ Peter's eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered that Narnian time was slightly different than Earth time. He glanced at Caspian and noticed he had gotten older. He hadn't noticed the first time he saw him though because he was still stuck on why he was there.

"I mean," Caspian continued, "we've had some minor wars, but otherwise, it's been peaceful and the Narnians and Telmarines are getting along just like brothers."

Peter simply nodded. He then questioned when Caspian arrived.

"Very early. Aslan allowed me to pass through the doorway—the same way you left Narnia, and I found a most peculiar little tunnel where there was just but a few men here and there. They were staring at me like they had never seen a king before. Aslan instructed me to find you and since I did not know where you lived, he suggested I disguise myself and sneak into your school. So, I traded clothes with someone in uniform, but when I tried to put them on, I was surrounded by a swarm of girls. I did not know what they were staring at…as if they had never seen anyone changing before…"

Peter held his breath in to keep from bursting with laughter. Leave it up to the king of Narnia to undress in front of a pack of high school girls. That explains the commotion at the underground.

Soon, the train arrived and Peter dragged Caspian on where they sat down. They kept their voices low as Peter inquired more.

"So, how long are you to stay here?"

"Well," Caspian sighed, "I don't know. Aslan said he would let me know when it would be time to leave. I imagine once Lucy comes around, I'll be able to leave. After all, I don't want to feel like a nuisance to you—"

"Caspian, trust me, you're far from being a nuisance to any of us." Peter said genuinely. It was true too. He didn't want Caspian leaving so suddenly, so he prayed he would have enough time with him to at least be with him…if not confess his love to him.


	5. Chapter 5 Home Sweet Castle Sort Of

Chapter 5-Home Sweet Castle…Sort Of

Chapter 5-Home Sweet Castle…Sort Of

The remainder of the train ride home was silent as Caspian looked around with fascination. It had gotten to the point where Peter had to whisper to him not to stare at the lady sitting across from them because it was considered rude.

"But she was doing it too." Caspian replied.

"I don't care. Just avert your eyes." Peter said through clenched teeth. He didn't want to sound mean to the prince, for in his eyes, that's still what he was to him. He just felt he ought to respect people even when people didn't respect him. Even though Peter had gotten into fights that way, he wouldn't allow it of Caspian.

The next stop, he led the prince off the train and they headed out the station toward the Pevensie household. Peter was nervous and had no idea what would happen if everyone found out that Caspian was to stay with them. He figured Edmund and Lucy would be thrilled, but Susan would probably become agitated at him being there when she thought she would never see him again. Peter was overjoyed personally, for more reasons than one, but acted as if Caspian were any ordinary person coming to stay with him. Still, he was hesitant at letting the others know of his arrival. His selfish side wanted him all to himself, but Peter knew that would never go over well, especially with Caspian, who he guessed (even thought he didn't say it aloud) still had feelings for his sister.

When they reached the street his house was on, Caspian suddenly asked a question Peter could have gone the rest of the day without having to answer.

"So, how's Susan?"

Peter couldn't help but sigh. "She's okay I guess. She's moved on with her life…knowing that she isn't to return, of course."

"Ah." Caspian said. "And is she…uh…that is, is she with someone?"

Peter sensed the anxiety in the prince's voice, but that didn't keep him from uttering, "yes, she is actually."

Peter saw out of the corner of his eye that Caspian looked upset at this information. He then murmured, "Oh…I see."

Peter almost felt bad that he had answered the question so harshly. He had seen that kiss they shared and he wanted to erase that memory from his mind, but no matter how often he thought about Caspian, the idea of Susan standing there with him always washed over him like a tidal wave. How he hated his sister sometimes.

"I'm sorry." He said, almost out of the blue. Caspian looked up as Peter said this. Peter elaborated, "I know you must have cared for her," _but I care for you too_, "I imagine it's difficult." Very_ difficult._ "But she's moved on now and so should you." _With that in mind, please say 'I love you'._

Caspian nodded and then turned to Peter as they stopped outside of a small townhouse. Suddenly, he hugged the blond boy who was quite surprised, especially since they were still outside, but he had no objections with it. Caspian then whispered, "Thank you, Peter. I'm sorry you have to suffer through my tears. Many of my people have not seen me cry like this."

_He's crying?_ Peter suddenly felt guilty as he patted his back in a brotherly sort of fashion and hesitated from rubbing the prince's back. _But it's so tempting!_ Peter resisted though, seeing the state that Caspian was in—and it wasn't something anyone else should see. And adding a coat of romance wasn't going to aid his sorrow…at least not at the moment.

As they broke the embrace, Peter noticed that Caspian glanced at him oddly. _Was it that strange to hug a man?_ Peter thought. But Caspian's expression soon died away as Peter introduced him to the Pevensie home. Caspian took in the location and turning to Peter, asked, "This is it?"

Peter seemed slightly alarmed at the question, but remembered that in Narnia, he had used to live in a palace. And Caspian was used to big, spacious castles. _I just hope he isn't claustrophobic, _Peter thought.

"Well, I know it's not a castle, but it's just as spacious." Peter told him, leading him up the stairs.

"Are all homes in England like this?" Caspian asked.

"Um, no." Peter said, stopping right outside the door. "They vary. Some are smaller, some larger. Then there's Buckingham Palace, where the queen lives."

"You mean there are multiple kingdoms in this England?" Caspian asked curiously.

Peter didn't answer right away, trying to figure out the best way to get Caspian into the house without anyone spotting him. Cracking the door open a little, the eldest Pevensie glanced around the hallway. When he saw no one coming, he ushered Caspian inside. Caspian was about to repeat his question, but Peter hushed him up, asking him to be very quiet. Caspian complied and Peter led him upstairs quietly. As he looked around a corner to see if anyone was coming, he heard his name being called from downstairs. It was Susan.

"Peter?"

_Damn!_ He cursed silently. At the sound of her voice, Caspian turned, apparently wanting to see her, but Peter wouldn't let him. Instinctively, he grabbed Caspian's wrist and dragged him down the hall and opening his door, he found that Edmund wasn't there. _Excellent!_ He thought. Pulling Caspian into the room with him, he closed the door and firmly locked it.

Caspian regarded him oddly, "Peter, why are we—"

"Shhh!" Peter hissed. "You have to stay here. No one is ready to see you just yet."

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked, whispering.

Peter brought Caspian as far away from the door as possible as he said, "Look, I know you want to see everyone, but you have to wait. If they see you now, they'll…" Peter didn't have a good enough reason for keeping Caspian's presence hidden from the others. His only true reasoning was that he wanted Caspian to stay longer. Why did he have to go at all? He didn't have to go. Edmund and Lucy could wait to go back to Narnia. As long as he was with Caspian, he was happy.

Caspian brought him out of his thoughts. "What?"

Peter blinked, realizing he had been spacing out and said, "sorry, I guess…Caspian, when we left for home two weeks—sorry, years ago, I was sort of homesick. I wanted to go back to Narnia so badly, but I couldn't 'cause I'm too old now. I suppose my time was right in leaving, but even though I said that we had to go, I didn't want to leave…knowing that—"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Peter turned to the door with malcontent. _I was so close to telling Caspian, then someone just _had _to knock right then._

"Hey, Pete?" It was Edmund. "You in there?"

Peter heard the handle jiggle a little as Edmund tried opening the door but couldn't because it was locked. Putting a finger to his lips, Peter advised Caspian to be quiet as he opened up the closet door and urged Caspian inside. The prince went in without delay and closing the closet door, Peter hurried over to unlock the door.

"Hey, what's the big idea of locking the door?" Edmund questioned him, coming into the room.

"Sorry," Peter said, looking for his bag of schoolbooks and shoving it onto his bed. "I was working on a project and I didn't want to be disturbed."

Edmund looked at him skeptically. "I thought you just got home."

Peter spattered. "I did, and I started on work right away."

Edmund made a doubtful noise as he stretched out on his own bed with a book in hand. "Right, right." Suddenly, Edmund closed the book he was reading as he looked over at his brother. "Oh, by the way, Susan was looking for you."

"Was she?" Peter said, almost intentionally in a wrenching tone.

"Yeah." Edmund said vaguely as he opened up his book again.

It seemed Peter had no alternative. Sighing, he got up from the bed, exchanged one last look with the closet door, and headed out the room, hoping that Caspian would stay hidden.


	6. Chapter 6 Please Stay

Chapter 6-Please Stay

Chapter 6-Please Stay

"You wanted to see me?" Peter asked as he found Susan in front of the radio, listening to the news.

Susan shut the radio off as she regarded him sternly, "where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, scratching his back, almost out of nervousness.

"You didn't come home with Edmund." She elaborated.

"Oh, sorry, I had something to do after school." Peter told her. He tried keeping as straight a face as possible for fear that she would be able to see through his pathetic lie.

Susan narrowed her eyes at him and stood, facing him as she said, "well, since you weren't here, I took the responsibility of contacting a physician to see Lucy."

Peter's mouth fell open and was about to say something when Susan continued, "Peter…she can hardly stand, let alone walk. I had to escort her to the loo twice already."

"Did you let Mrs. Simmons know?" Peter asked her.

"Yes. She'll be here in a half hour." Susan then looked down at her feet and Peter felt that now was one of those brother-sister moments between them that was rare. He came toward her hesitantly and before he could embrace her, she wrapped her arms around him, softly crying.

"Susan, it'll be okay. Lucy will be fine. Aslan would never let any harm come to her, remember?"

"Aslan…" She said, almost doubtfully. "We're not in Narnia anymore, Peter. This is the real world. Aslan can't protect us from what happens here."

But Peter thought otherwise. He had asked Aslan himself if he could see Caspian again and Caspian was here. Besides, Lucy was to return to Narnia. There was no question that Aslan would be watching over her…even in England.

Wiping away her tears, Susan went off to the kitchen and Peter looked after her, almost crying himself. Susan didn't believe. He had a hard time believing sometimes, but in the end, he did. He believed in Lucy and he believed that she would be okay. He then turned upstairs and decided to check on her, assuring himself that Caspian was still all right in his closet.

"Lu?" Peter asked, knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." She answered from inside. Peter opened the door and found her lying in bed, pillows comforting her, with an empty tray at her feet Peter guessed had some sort of food on it.

Peter smiled as he came to kneel next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy shrugged as she said, "a little better, I guess. Susan said—she said a doctor's going to come see what's wrong with me."

Peter nodded. "Yes, I suspect the doctor'll be here first thing tomorrow."

"I don't like staying home from school. Especially when I don't feel well." Lucy said bitterly.

Peter touched her hand and said, "I know." He thought about telling her that Caspian was here, but thought it was too soon to mention it. Plus, it meant he had more time with him before people knew he was hiding in his closet.

She looked at him in a puzzled way as she asked, "Peter? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No," Peter said, "I was just thinking about something."

Lucy then bit her lip as she said anxiously, "I can't wait to go back. You know, to Narnia. Though, I wish you could go too."

Peter smiled as he said, "yes, I wish I could accompany you too, but like Aslan said, I'm getting too old. You wouldn't want me coming along and ruining your fun now, would you?"

Lucy laughed a little as she said, "oh, Peter, you wouldn't ruin it. You'd have a great time, just like before when we met Caspian."

Peter flinched a little at the name and suddenly had the urge to see Caspian again. He knew where to find him too. Hastily, he said, "yes, well, I'll check on you later. I have some stuff to do now."

"Okay." She said as he closed her door. Striding over to his own door, he opened it to find Edmund in the midst of a checkers game with none other than the prince.

When Edmund caught sight of his brother, he called to him, "Oy, Pete, look who's here!"

But Peter was already fuming. He wanted to attack Caspian right now for revealing himself to Edmund. Caspian looked at Peter and noticed the maddening look in his eyes. Edmund glanced at both of them and said, "Uh…Pete? You okay?"

"Edmund," Peter said crisply, "please leave the room."

"What? Why? We're in a middle of—"

"Now!" Peter shouted from the doorway. Edmund looked at him strangely, but ran out the door anyhow, not wanting to face Peter's wrath. As soon as he was gone, Peter closed the door behind him, turning on Caspian.

"Well?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Caspian looked around and then said, "what?"

"I thought I told you to stay hidden. That does not mean come out to play games with my brother!" Peter cried.

"Peter, you shoved me into a wardrobe! You said nothing about staying hidden."

"Why do you think I had you go in there?" Peter asked. "To make sure no one else found you. Obviously that plan failed."

"I did stay hidden. Edmund opened the door! He was looking for a game and he found me. It shocked him to see me to begin with, but in the end, he thought it was silly to keep me in there, so we sat down to play—"

"I don't care what you did. The thing is…now he knows you're here." Peter ran a hand through his hair in a stressful manner as he turned away from Caspian. He tried to keep himself composed, but it was hard especially with Caspian in the room.

He heard the prince get up from the bed he was sitting on and say, "I thought it would be okay to see the others. It's not like they are not my friends as well."

Peter bit his lip hard as he thought about what Caspian was saying.

"Or maybe coming here was just a mistake…maybe I should return back. But I should at least see Lucy because she is the reason why I've come here."

At these words, Peter turned to face Caspian and he noticed the serious expression on the prince's tanned face. He was seriously considering leaving. When Peter didn't speak, Caspian started toward the door, but before he could reach it, Peter grabbed his hand.

"No!" He said, pulling Caspian away from the door. The dark-haired man turned to look at Peter, narrowing his eyes, but the blond kept his expression warm and imploring. Biting his lip, Peter gazed at Caspian, taking in all of him, his muscular body, his soft, long hair, his dark abyss eyes. He wanted him to stay…he _needed_ him to stay.

"Caspian…please." Peter said, in his sincerest voice, "Please stay."

Caspian regarded Peter, almost with a sympathetic expression and noticed the hold that Peter had on his own hand. Peter noticed it too and quickly let go, blushing slightly.

"Okay." Caspian finally said, "I'll stay." Peter beamed at him. "But, I want to see the others as well."

Peter hesitated a little, thinking about how much time he would be able to spend with Caspian if he started going after Susan even though Peter had told him that she was taken. He nodded though, reluctantly.

Caspian smiled and for the second time that day Peter was embraced by the prince. He enjoyed it more this time though because they were in the privacy of his own room. This time, he rubbed the prince's back and Caspian didn't complain once during their hug. _Caspian…I'm not sure how to say this to you aloud, but ever since we've been apart, I haven't stopped thinking about you. You've always been on my mind and I can't help thinking that there may be something between us…almost like a bond, a single thread of wire that cannot be cut. It is for this reason why you should never leave…because I love you._


	7. Chapter 7 A Formal Introduction

Chapter 7-A Formal Introduction

After allowing Edmund back into his own room, Peter had to think quickly. Letting the girls know Caspian was here was going to prove difficult. He knew Lucy would be overjoyed at seeing Caspian, but Susan probably wouldn't be. That's what he was guessing at least.

"Hey, what happened to the game we were playing?" Edmund asked referring to the checkers game he and Caspian had been playing moments before Peter had walked in.

"We put it away." Peter told him firmly. "You can play later." He added at the look of shock on Edmund's face.

"Fine. But how come you weren't surprised to see Caspian when you came in?"

"What do you mean? Of course I was shocked!" Peter told him defensively.

"But I got the impression that you _knew_ he was here before." Edmund said.

Peter had crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged as he said, "okay, so I admit, I found him at school."

"Wait…" Edmund said, coming over to him, "you _found_ him at school?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means he was sitting in my class when I got there!" Peter told him.

Edmund suddenly turned to Caspian who had been sitting quietly on Peter's bed. "What were you doing at our school?"

Caspian shrugged and said, "I didn't really know at first. All I know is that a pack of girls were surrounding me and I wanted to escape them, so I found myself on this long…I don't know what it was, but it transported me to this…place where I saw a lot of boys dressed up the way I was. So, I decided to get off because maybe one of them knew you two. I was fortunate enough to find Peter in the same room though. Aslan said I would find you if I went to your—what is it, _skool_?"

"Yes," Peter and Edmund answered simultaneously.

"So, I did." Caspian finished.

Edmund then looked at Peter, "then…when you told me you had stuff to do after school, that was just a cover story?"

"Look, Ed, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure how to say 'look, Ed, it's Caspian!' without you bothering him with questions and such."

"Bothering him with questions?" Edmund asked, infuriated. "And what did you do, play hop-scotch with him?"

"Look, I said I was sorry. It's just…" Peter was lost in his own thoughts again, thinking about his true feelings why he had told the lie to Edmund. He wanted Caspian all to himself. He wasn't ready to share him to everyone else. He still wasn't. He wasn't comfortable with Caspian seeing everyone else. That meant less time with him. And if Caspian wasn't planning to stay terribly long, he needed as much time with the prince as he could get.

"What?" Edmund demanded when Peter didn't finish his sentence.

"I admit I was in the wrong." Peter said, "I should have told you right away. But he's here now, so ask him anything you want."

Edmund glared at Peter for a moment, but then turned to Caspian as he asked what had been bothering him since he had first seen him. "Why are you here, Caspian?"

Caspian had been sitting quietly while the two brothers quarreled and looked up at the younger of the two and said, "Aslan told me to come."

"He did?" Edmund asked excitedly. "How is he?"

"As well as ever." Caspian said. "Though, I think he does miss seeing you. But nevertheless, he asked me to come to England because of Lucy's illness. I was asked to check on her to make sure she'll be all right for her next journey…"

While Caspian explained all the details to the anticipating Edmund, Peter couldn't help but feel sort of lonely as he stood by the door. He suddenly felt envious toward Edmund and Lucy for going off again to Narnia, only to spend more time with Caspian. It angered him. Why did he have to meet Caspian on his last voyage to Narnia? Why couldn't the prince have been there when he actually grew up to be a king? But then, he remembered what happened when they had returned. Practically everyone they had known all that time was gone. He was somewhat glad that he had met Caspian on their return, but it didn't help matters that Caspian would be going back and he would never see him again.

"So, have you not seen Susan then?"

Peter's heart thumped loudly at the mention of his oldest sister. He was fully alert now as Caspian was about to answer.

"No," Peter cut in, "he hasn't seen her yet."

Edmund looked at his brother oddly at his sudden interruption and then said, "well, shouldn't she know that Caspian's here?"

Peter fumbled over his words to answer the question. He wanted to say 'yes' and 'no' at the same time, but knew that Edmund already thought him weird for keeping Caspian's presence secret.

"She doesn't need to know right away." Peter finally said.

Edmund stared at him, then came closer to him where he whispered, "Peter, you know how Caspian looked at her before she left Narnia. He loves her."

These words were torture for Peter to hear. Why did Edmund have to keep reminding him about what happened before they left Narnia?

"You know she's moved on." Peter whispered back. "If she sees Caspian now, she'll go nuts. Would you rather she keep her sanity or lose it by seeing him again?"

"Pete, she needs to at least know he's here—even if she doesn't care for him anymore. She deserves to know."

That's what Peter didn't like. If Caspian had really been longing to see her and she broke his heart, Peter couldn't bear to see him cry over her. The prince's heart wasn't an easy one to mend, he imagined. Nevertheless, Edmund had a point. Even if Susan was no longer interested in Caspian, she at least deserved to know that he was in their house.

"Okay." Peter finally admitted.

Edmund and he looked up at Caspian and Peter asked the prince, "You ready to see the girls?"

Caspian practically leapt off the bed, an enthusiastic move Peter was not very content to see, and said, "yes."

Edmund led the prince down the hall while Peter trailed behind. The younger brother rapped on the girls' door and heard Susan's voice behind it telling whomever it was to come in.

Edmund opened up the door and said triumphantly, "ladies, I have a surprise for you. Someone you never thought you'd see here."

After his little introduction, he stepped aside to allow Caspian to show himself in the doorframe. Immediately, Peter saw two faces say completely different things. Lucy's transformed into a joyous smile while Susan's dropped slightly, keeping a straight face, but giving off an inconceivable look nonetheless.

"Caspian!" Lucy called from her bed. "What are you doing here?"

Caspian allowed himself to come further into the room as he faced Lucy, smiling as he knelt beside her and said, "Aslan sent me to see you."

"Really?" She asked, her face lighting up euphorically. "How is he?"

"He's good. He misses you though. He's also sorry you don't feel well. He had no idea how serious your illness was, so he sent me to make sure you get through whatever it is."

Lucy smiled at him and held her arms out and they hugged gently. Peter watched all this happen, but then turned to look at his other sister and noticed she was looking at Caspian rather coldly, but not saying anything. He felt his fist clench a little unconsciously at seeing her unimpressed face.

After they broke apart, Caspian turned to look at Susan and smiled wryly. "Susan," he breathed, "how have you been?"

Susan got up from her chair she was seated in, looking at him with lost eyes, but instead of answering, she ran past her brothers and into the hall. Peter watched as she locked herself in the toilet. _Well, that went well, didn't it?_ He thought sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8 No Sympathy

Chapter 8-No Sympathy

Chapter 8-No Sympathy

Caspian was looking from Peter to Edmund in a very puzzled way, wondering what he had done or said to make Susan leave the room. Peter thought it best if they go back to the boy's room. Caspian agreed and once they were back in their room, Caspian exploded.

"Why did she run out of the room like that? Is she that upset at seeing me?"

Neither brother answered him. Edmund was fiddling with his fingers and Peter had his head down, wondering how he could explain to Caspian without hurting his feelings. He knew the exact reason why Susan ran out like she did. After thinking she would never see Caspian again ever as long as she was still in England, there he was standing in her room and she was barely given a warning. Peter figured he would be the one she would yell at later on for not telling her right away.

"Answer me!" Caspian commanded.

Peter saw that Edmund jumped a little at the sudden outburst from the prince. Edmund then looked up and said, "Caspian, I had no idea that Susan would react so—"

"She was flustered." Peter amended, looking up at the fuming prince.

"Flustered?" Caspian asked incredulously. "How did I _fluster_ her?"

"She was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting to see you in the doorway—let alone, England. She thought that when we left Narnia, it was over, she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore…"

Peter stopped, appalled by his own words. Had he really said that? Caspian looked more angry than upset now as he turned away from Peter, hands poised against the door, giving Peter an unconsciously good view of the prince's rear. He tried not to look at it, but temptation was winning as he glanced at it quickly, then turned away.

"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, sincerely meaning it too. "I didn't mean it that way."

Caspian turned on him suddenly, making Peter look up in alarm as he said, "she treats me like nothing happened that day when she went home!"

Peter pursed his lips together, considering the best route to take this conversation. He wisely decided to keep silent and allow Edmund to talk.

"Caspian, she was just a little shocked, that's all. I'm sure by tonight she'll be friendly again." Edmund sounded hopeful, but Peter noticed the waver in his voice as he said this.

The prince sighed as he reached behind to scratch his head, considering what the younger Pevensie said. Edmund was looking at him expectantly and Peter looked at him somewhat steadily, though he could feel his heart beating rapidly, wanting nothing more than to throw himself at Caspian and hug him tightly at seeing his prince upset. But Edmund was in the room. He couldn't risk the action if it meant suspicion on his brother's part. That's all he needed, his own brother spreading rumors about Peter's affection towards Caspian.

"I admit," Caspian said, facing them, "my appearance was sudden. She probably was not expecting me to show up."

"No," the brothers said simultaneously. Edmund added, "She probably thought it would be James or something."

Peter quickly shushed him up when Caspian looked at them curiously. "Who?"

"No one," Peter said, eyeing Edmund carefully.

Caspian glanced at them, then narrowed his eyes at Peter in particular as he asked, "Peter, who are you talking about?"

"No one!" Peter cried. He wanted to drop the subject completely. Caspian didn't need to know about James, the boy Susan was interested in. When Edmund bit his lip uncertainly, Peter eyed him carefully with a look that threatened, 'if you say anything, I'll kill you.'

Caspian sighed as he took a seat in the chair by Edmund's desk. He dropped his head into his hands and Peter suddenly felt bad for yelling at him so strongly, but bringing up James would hurt Caspian even more. He already felt bad for him, having to know that Susan had walked out because he was there. Peter suddenly had the urge to slap his sister.

Edmund suddenly got up, saying he had to work on something and left the room. Peter glanced after him, amazed that he hadn't hinted a bit that he wanted to be alone with Caspian, but was grateful for his brother's exit nonetheless.

With just them in the room now, Peter was more compelled to watch the prince. Peter was still upset to see Caspian holding his head, as if he were silently crying. Neither of them talked for a minute. The very slight movement of Caspian lifting his head startled Peter a little, but was relieved to see that he no longer looked sad, but noticed that his eyes were a little red.

Peter then said, "Caspian…ever since we left, things have been a little different."

"I can tell." Caspian muttered darkly.

Peter bit his lip nervously as he continued, "I can understand your pain, I really can, but crying over something that has been lost for what, two weeks?"

"Two years." Caspian corrected him, in Narnian time at least.

"Right," Peter said, "that long, it's ridiculous. You shouldn't mourn that long."

"I wasn't to be honest." Caspian admitted, wiping his eyes for stray tears. "In Narnia, things were fine. It wasn't until I arrived here that I felt some sort of…hope, I guess."

Peter tried to be sympathetic, he really did, but it was difficult when the man he loved was still lingering on the unrequited love of his sister. He needed to change Caspian's mind, make him see that Susan was impossible to get, but the thought of Caspian being even more depressed was not something Peter wanted to see.

"Okay." Peter finally muttered. Caspian glanced up at him. "But what if there is still hope…just, not exactly what you intended?"

Caspian gave a confused look as he asked, "what do you mean?"

_How do I explain this?_ Peter thought anxiously. "What if…say, you meet someone else, or someone else fancies you?"

Peter was rather hopeful about this idea, but it took Caspian for a turn.

"What if someone fancies me? Susan…" his words faded and Peter could see he would be on the brink of tears again. _I've never seen Caspian cry so often!_

"Just forget about Susan." Peter told him, but immediately that was the wrong thing to say.

"I can't forget about her!" Caspian thundered angrily, "She's here. I can't just pretend like what happened in Narnia never happened."

Peter was wishing it had never happened. "But what if she's moved on from that? What if, at the time, she did it because she never thought she would ever see you again?"

This realization suddenly dawned on Caspian's face and he glumly turned away from the Pevensie boy. Peter sighed, realizing this was pointless unless Susan actually talked to him and told him that it would never work. Although he couldn't imagine what would happen if Susan and Caspian were alone. What if Caspian tried to kiss her again? Peter could not have that. If anything, he at least needed to be there when they talked.

That night, dinner was quiet. The Pevensies had explained to Mrs. Simmons that Caspian was an old friend of theirs and that he would be staying for a while. Of course, they couldn't estimate when he'd be leaving, but Peter liked the tentative timeframe. A while could range anything from an hour to a month. It made his heart skip when Caspian said he wouldn't leave right away. Caspian sat in Lucy's seat next to Edmund, but across from Susan. It was very difficult for Peter to get through his fish without constantly making eye contact with Caspian, trying to lead his eyes over to his. It wasn't working. Caspian only seldom looked up, and when he did, it wasn't at Peter.

Susan looked at her plate the entire time, not once glancing up at anyone, even when Mrs. Simmons asked her a question. It was all very awkward and Peter could feel his fist clenching under the table, ready to strike the person beside him. After they had finished, Caspian immediately went to Susan, asking if he could talk with her. Peter overheard them from the library.

"Caspian, I have other things to do. I don't have time." Was her response.

"Please," Caspian pleaded, "I need to talk to you…alone."

Peter guessed Susan was giving him one of her anxious glances, but then he distinctly heard, "Maybe later."

Peter cursed inside his head. Of course, Caspian wanted to talk to her, I mean, if he hadn't seen her in two years and the last thing he remembered was…_that_, then who wouldn't want to talk? Sure it may have been friendly at the time, but Caspian had other ideas, ideas that never really crossed Susan's logical mind. But Peter knew better, he knew what Caspian wanted from Susan. This clearly meant war.


	9. Chapter 9 A Sweet Dream

Chapter 9-A Sweet Dream

Caspian was to spend the next however many nights in the boys' room. Peter didn't mind at all. _The farther he is from Susan, the better._ Caspian was quiet the rest of the night and Peter felt sort of ashamed for what he had said earlier. Caspian only wanted to talk to Susan, to know how she really felt about him, but Peter was so insanely jealous that he didn't want them to see each other within a ten-mile radius. Edmund seemed immune to their disappointment as he asked Caspian all about his adventures he's had since they last saw each other. Peter listened intently whenever the prince spoke. He missed hearing that accent and that soft voice.

He had so many questions for them about life in England in the midst of World War II. Peter and Edmund alternated between answers. Then, Caspian asked one neither of them answered right away.

"What does it take to win a girl's heart in England?"

Peter's jaw stiffened and Edmund was looking down at his hands, wondering if he should say something. Caspian looked at each of them expectantly, but repeated the question when they didn't answer.

"Well," Peter managed, "that depends on whose heart you intend to win."

Caspian regarded him consciously as he whispered, "you know which one."

Peter had to hide his face from the prince to keep from giving him a death glare. He could tell tears were forming in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"You all right, Pete?" Edmund asked, concern peaking in his voice.

"Fine!" Peter cried, stifling his mouth a bit. "Just…fine."

Immediately, Peter felt hands on his back and he shrugged them off instantly. Then, he felt the weight of the bed shift as another person sat down next to him. He didn't bother to look to see if it were Edmund or Caspian, but by the way they weren't initiating question after question on what was wrong, he assumed it was Caspian.

Peter closed his eyes tightly as he tried to imagine a place where there was no love between Susan and Caspian, where there was only love for him and Caspian, where no one could ever say it was wrong and against all social status of that time. It would be free love, hidden love, forbidden almost. Peter couldn't fathom the thought of how Caspian were to react. It was too soon to know. He had to drop hints, be subtle, but not _too _subtle. He at least had to be cautious when his own brother was in the same room, watching them carefully. _But Edmund doesn't suspect anything…I hope._

"Peter?"

Caspian's voice was so lovely to hear that Peter smiled just at the sound of it. He opened his eyes and turned to face the prince, only to have the copper face of the man he loved look at him in puzzlement. Peter had forgotten he was still wearing his smile and quickly dropped the curves of his mouth. He cleared his throat as he said, "I'm sorry, Caspian. Sometimes…I just…" He wanted to stay he couldn't stand to be away from Caspian, but remembered that his younger brother was in the room.

"I can't help being who I am, a protecting brother." Peter said, knowing that his words were as false as they had been when he told Edmund he was staying after school for something. "I need to watch over my siblings to make sure that…they don't get hurt."

In truth, he couldn't care less about whether Susan got hurt more than Caspian. She was stuffy enough that it would all melt away rather quickly, but Caspian wasn't too fast of a healer. If his heart were broken, he would be nursing it for weeks. Peter didn't want to see the prince's heart get broken.

"Peter," Caspian said, clasping his hands on top of Peter's right hand, "you know you can trust me. I would never hurt her."

_It's not her I was thinking about, _Peter thought melancholically. "I know," he responded, looking down at the prince's hand over top of his own.

Then, Caspian removed his hand, probably from some vibe of discomfort that was far from radiating off of Peter. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Peter didn't say anything. Caspian's hand had been so warm and nice to feel on his own that he thought it was way too soon for Caspian to draw it away. But he didn't protest, seeing as to how Edmund had his eyes glued to them from behind.

"Well," Peter said, in a voice that seemed to bring on a new subject, "I need to read some for English tomorrow, so, unless you two are going to stay up as late as I am, I bid you goodnight."

Edmund took that sign as a relief as he packed away his checkers set he had out just in case and went out of the room to the W.C. Caspian moved himself onto the mattress and laid down upon it, getting comfortable. Peter took advantage of the two of them alone by pretending he couldn't find his book right away.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Peter asked, facing the prince.

"What are you referring to?" Caspian asked.

"Everything." Peter said broadly.

"Well, England itself seems pleasant enough, though the weather seems awfully gloomy. I don't expect I'll find much time to ride in the fields or practice sword-fighting." He laughed lightly and Peter laughed too, showing Caspian the full gleam of his smile.

"That is very true. Though, if you wanted, I could show you the park. It's large enough that stick-fighting wouldn't be a problem."

"Sticks?" Caspian asked incredulously. "Is that what you fight with here?"

Peter suppressed a laugh as he explained, "No, no, we have more dangerous weapons here, but sticks are…simple enough and they don't hurt as much as the sword would. Plus," Peter leaned down to whisper to Caspian, "most people wouldn't allow you to handle a sword or to carry one if you didn't have a reason."

"What about protection from my enemies?" Caspian asked.

"Honestly, Caspian," Peter said, pulling away from him, "I doubt you'll make many enemies here. And if you do, just use your fists."

Caspian regarded his hands as he balled each one into fists, almost weighing the odds of how much damage they would do. Peter could tell he looked frustrated.

"You mean, you've never been in a fist-fight before?" Peter asked, distinctly remembering how well Caspian had fought the first day he found him at school.

"Not long enough to really learn. I used my instincts last time, watching you and copying your moves. I admit, I fight better with a sword than with my own hands."

"I guess we all fight a bit differently." Peter admitted, before lying back on his pillow, completely abandoning the attempt to read since he was talking to Caspian. He would pay for it in the morning when he failed a reading test, but it was worth getting the chance to talk to the one he loved.

"Peter?"

Peter looked down at the prince expectantly. Caspian bit his lip, as if he were nervous about something. Peter attempted to keep calm at the anxious expression on the prince's face.

Caspian shifted so he could face the oldest Pevensie easier and said, "Earlier, when I first came here, you had started to tell me something, something about you not wanting to leave Narnia last time…"

Peter gulped.

"Didn't you miss your home?"

"It's true, I did miss England, but for years I was used to being a king…and I just, I guess I wasn't ready to give that up yet. Then, we suddenly appeared centuries later to find our home there in ruins. But somehow, everything seemed to turn out okay…once we knew what to do, to help you claim the throne and bring Narnia to peace once more."

Caspian blushed slightly and Peter bit his lip, hoping that the explanation he gave was enough for Caspian to swallow without him sugarcoating his love for him on top.

"And I thank you even now for aiding me, even though we didn't always agree about how to go about making it happen." Caspian told him gratefully.

Peter smiled, but right then, the door opened and Edmund filed in, glancing at the two of them. "So, couldn't find your book?"

Peter glared at Edmund momentarily as he turned over and grabbed it off his bedside table. He reluctantly turned to the designated chapter and scanned over the words, but made no sense out of what he was reading. His mind was still focused on the man next to him, sleeping on the mattress next to his bed. He wanted to talk to Caspian more, but he couldn't risk telling him about his true feelings when Edmund could hear them. Edmund went straight to sleep and Peter read (or tried to read) the rest of the chapter by what little light his lamp carried off. He assumed Caspian had also gone to sleep until he turned his lamp off and heard the soft whisper of the prince's voice.

"Peter?"

Peter turned over excitedly to meet the prince's face in the dark. "Yes?"

"Will I have to attend this _skool_ tomorrow?" Caspian didn't sound so thrilled with the idea of it, considering he had learned all he needed to back in Narnia. Education in England must have proved difficult for him to grasp.

"Not if you don't want to. No one will be home until we arrive." Peter said. He was hoping Caspian would go to school with him and they could sit next to each other, but also knew that Caspian still needed to adjust to the time difference and the different location. It would be odd for him to learn about England's history when he would go back to Narnia eventually. Peter knew it was hopeless in asking Caspian to stay. Lucy and Edmund still needed to go back. That's what Aslan said.

"Okay. And then when you come back, you can show me around?" Caspian asked, hope tracing his voice.

Peter smiled in the dark and said, "sure."

Peter felt the damp floor beneath him. Looking around, he saw he was in a tunnel of some sort. After passing several advertisements, he realized he was in the Underground. He called out hopefully, but couldn't find any traces of anyone else. He started running down the tunnel until he saw what looked like a small figure ahead. Speeding up, he called out to whoever it was. Getting closer, he noticed the long, dark hair and the recognizable war attire. Caspian.

"Caspian!" He called out cheerily. He ran faster until he met Caspian's face. "Caspian, what—?"

His voice cut off at the prince's expression. He looked upset about something, depressed almost.

"Caspian?" Peter asked hesitantly, wondering what was bothering him.

"I spoke to her." Caspian whispered. "She said no."

Peter didn't need to ask who or what. He knew what the prince was referring to. He asked Susan if she loved him and she said no—or something along those lines.

"Don't worry, Caspian. She's not good enough to have you anyhow." Peter said. "In fact, I _know_ she isn't good enough to have you."

"Oh, Peter," Caspian muttered, and then fell head first into the blond boy's arms. Peter stroked his hair, calming him, then Caspian looked up at him, tears dripping from his eyes as he swiftly came up to Peter's face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Peter was more surprised by this than he should have been. He was sure he would have to be the one to initiate anything, but he responded by moving his lips in time with the prince's. Peter held fast onto the prince's hair when Caspian suddenly cried, "Ow!"

Peter's eyes shot open to find that he had somehow fallen out of his bed. He had landed awkwardly on top of Caspian who had been sleeping soundly until he felt Peter's body weight suddenly crush him. It must have woken Edmund as well, who was glancing sleepily from his bed across the room.

Peter quickly got off of Caspian as he apologized for disturbing them.

"What happened?" Edmund asked, yawning.

"Nothing." Peter lied, not wanting to discuss the vivid dream he had with Caspian. He had no idea how he had managed to land on top of Caspian but Peter imagined it didn't just happen out of coincidence. The dream left him awake for the next few hours until he figured it was time to get out of bed and bid Caspian goodbye. The prince had fallen back asleep, so after Edmund left the room to go get breakfast, Peter whispered in Caspian's ear, "I'll be back in a few hours. Sleep well." He then kissed Caspian softly on the cheek and ran out of the room before the prince could wake up.


	10. Chapter 10 The Sensitive Ones

Chapter 10-The Sensitive Ones

Chapter 10-The Sensitive Ones

Peter was euphoric the rest of the morning. He had had a dream in which Caspian kissed him, he had kissed Caspian on the cheek before he could wake up, and he hadn't gotten into one fight today. It was a good day for the eldest Pevensie boy. When meeting up with Edmund after school, Peter seemed to be in the happiest mood his brother had witnessed him in. It must have irked him a little because he asked, "Er, Pete, you seem rather…different today."

"What?" Peter immediately changed into his normal self. "Oh, well…" _I got to kiss Caspian…though, I admit, it wasn't exactly how I wanted it to happen…because Caspian wasn't exactly _awake_ to feel it._

Edmund waited when Peter didn't continue. "Sorry," Peter said, clearing his throat, "I'm allowed to be happy, right?"

"Well, yeah," Edmund said, as if it was obvious, "but I don't recall ever seeing _you_ this happy before."

Peter blushed a little as he turned to stare out the window of the train they were on. The sun was shining brightly overhead. There was hardly any cloud in the sky. This would be the perfect day for an outing with Caspian.

"The doctor's supposed to stop by today." Edmund said, his tone grave.

Peter stopped fantasizing out the window. That's right, he almost completely forgot that Susan had called the doctor to check up on Lucy. He sighed as he hoped she would be okay. He couldn't bear the thought of Lucy being in more pain than he was already at the thought of Caspian and Susan getting together. Though it was a different kind of pain, he still felt that Lucy should at least feel better enough to go back to Narnia whenever she was called to go.

"When?" Peter asked, not looking at anything in particular.

"Around four. He wanted to stop by when all of us would be there." Edmund said.

"Susan told you." Peter said, not bothering to turn the phrase into a question.

Edmund nodded and Peter felt his fist tighten slightly.

"Well, that's fine then. I suppose an outing was a stupid idea anyhow." Peter said sourly.

Edmund turned to him immediately, "What outing?"

"I was going to show Caspian around, maybe take him to the park or show him the country area." Peter admitted.

"By yourself?" Edmund asked incredulously.

Peter's brow furrowed. _Surely it wasn't _that_ strange to take another person out sightseeing…_

Before Peter could answer, Edmund continued, "I mean, were you going to keep this all to yourself or were you eventually going to tell me about it as well?"

"W-well," Peter stammered, thinking about his options. If he left Edmund out of it, it would seem suspicious on his part and he didn't like Edmund being suspicious of him and Caspian, but on the other hand, if Edmund were there, he couldn't be as open as he was hoping to be with the prince.

"I was going to tell you. You can come, if you like." Peter cursed in his head at his decision. It was obvious that Edmund wanted to see Caspian just as much as he did…but for different reasons. Edmund liked Caspian because he had someone to learn from, someone to swordfight with and play checkers with. Peter couldn't care less about all those things as long as Caspian was with him.

Edmund then said excitedly, "All right! I'll bring my kite along."

Peter was about to say it wasn't necessary, but then thought about it a bit more. If Edmund was distracted by other things, that meant more time alone with Caspian. Instead of foiling his brother's plan, he agreed that he should bring it.

"I'm pretty sure Narnia doesn't have any kites." Edmund said, smiling.

"And if they did, would they look the same as the ones here?" Peter wondered.

"That's a good idea, Pete, showing Caspian around and all. I wonder how much it would cost to take him to see Buckingham Palace. He'd like that."

"But it doesn't look anything like a castle. We may have to visit Scotland in order to make him feel more at home." Peter said.

"I don't think the Underground goes all the way to _Scotland_, Pete." Edmund teased.

"True." Peter said, grinning. They spent the remainder of the ride home discussing various sites to take Caspian to. The top ones were Stonehenge, Big Ben, and Hyde Park.

In getting off the train, they were still on the subject of whether to take Caspian to Scotland or not when Edmund suddenly changed the subject.

"What d'you reckon Caspian'll do once he finds out about Susan and what's-his-face?"

Peter hesitated before answering. It was the first time they brought up Susan since they mentioned the doctor coming to visit.

"Go after James, I suppose." Peter muttered.

"I can see that happening." Edmund commented. "I mean, it seems like he still has feelings for her and all."

Peter didn't say anything. He was hoping maybe the present he left Caspian this morning had sunk in, but at the same time didn't want to think about what would happen if Caspian rejected him. It was better just not to say anything.

They reached the house in no time and Edmund clambered up the stairs, calling Caspian's name. Peter was slower at responding. His day had been so good up until now. Why did Edmund have to mention the obvious feelings Caspian had for Susan…again? It was even more obvious that she didn't really return the same feelings, but Peter knew the prince would not give up so easily. The thought made his stomach cringe. Then, before he could go upstairs, he heard something from the hallway past the stairs. He paused as he leaned around the banister to tell what it was. He heard hushed voices and curiosity got the best of him as he crept closer to where the voices were coming from. A door down the hall was partially open and Peter stopped right in front of it, listening. He recognized the voices immediately.

"…No, tell me the truth. Why did you come here?"

It was Susan's voice.

"I came here because Aslan wanted—"

"Just admit it, Caspian. You came because you thought you could win my heart back, is that it?"

Peter heard a short silence, then Caspian spoke hesitantly, "I thought that is what you wanted…"

"Caspian," Susan sighed, "you live in Narnia. That is your home. Aslan said I wouldn't be going back. You have to forget about me. I can't be with you."

"But you're with me now." Caspian told her.

"Not for much longer," Susan said. Peter had a feeling she would open the door and quickly stepped behind it as it opened. Peter made sure not to move as he heard her hurry up the stairs. He then heard another set of feet move from outside the room. Caspian. Peter tried to keep it together and heard as Caspian walked away. He waited to make sure Caspian was no longer in sight as Peter left the upsetting scene. He was angry, angry with Caspian for trying to win Susan's heart even though that was virtually impossible to accomplish.

As Peter stalked into his room, Edmund turned to ask him where Caspian was. Instead of answering, Peter knocked the lamp off his bedside table, sending it crashing to the floor. He didn't care about picking up the pieces and couldn't care less what Edmund thought right now about his behavior.

Peter knew Edmund must have been staring at him from his side of the room as he called hesitantly, "Pete?"

"Leave." Peter said quietly, sitting on his bed rigidly, his hands hiding his eyes, as if he didn't want Edmund to see him this way.

"Wha—?"

"I said leave!" Peter said furiously, looking up at him with dangerous eyes.

Edmund looked afraid as he took a book for school out of the room, closing the door behind him. After his brother left the room, Peter felt the tears start to form and roll down his cheeks. He was crying. He couldn't believe that after just overhearing Caspian talking to Susan he was shedding tears. He should have known something like this would happen. He had made the first move toward Caspian and the prince had no idea. He still tried to win Peter's sister's heart. Peter wanted to tell Caspian how he felt, but if he kept kissing him when he was asleep, he may never get the message.

Peter now wished things had been different. He wanted to return to Narnia so that he could see Caspian again. But Caspian was here, in his house. Even so, Peter had no idea how long Caspian intended to stay.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Peter cried to whomever was at the door, "Go away!"

He heard the faint sound of _his_ voice say, "Peter, can I talk to you, please?"

"No!" Peter shouted.

Contrary to his words, Caspian opened the door. Peter turned to glare at him.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?"

"I am sorry," Caspian said, obviously downtrodden. "You are upset."

"Obviously!" Peter exclaimed.

"You are upset at me?" Caspian asked, pointing to his chest. When Peter didn't say anything, the prince took a seat on Edmund's bed as he asked, "What have I done to make you mad at me? I haven't seen you since you came home."

Peter resisted the urge to say 'you broke my heart by trying to confess love to my sister' and instead said, "I overheard you talking to my sister."

Caspian seemed ashamed and hung his head, averting the Pevensie's eyes. "I am sorry you had to hear that. I am not trying to…my intentions were rash. I hope you will forgive me."

Peter blinked at him with a blank expression on his face. Caspian wanted _his_ forgiveness? It was almost as if Peter had caught Caspian cheating on him. Peter wanted to take the distraught man in his arms and hold him close, but knew that Caspian wasn't _that_ stupid and would surely know what Peter's intentions were. He therefore decided to pry, "Why ask for my forgiveness? Shouldn't you ask it of my sister?"

"But she is your sister! You are her brother and her protector. Therefore, if she rejects me, I can come to you for support. I do not intend to steal her away from you. I merely wondered…I keep lingering on that day, when she kissed me."

Peter closed his eyes, trying to erase the dreaded memory from his mind. Everyone kept bringing that up. Why couldn't anyone just accept that it was something anyone would have done if they thought they would never see another ever again?

Caspian must have noticed Peter's expression as he asked, "Peter, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Peter told him, trying to keep himself together.

Caspian wasn't as easily convinced as he stood up from Edmund's bed to move next to Peter. Peter felt the weight of the bed shift as Caspian sat next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his back. Peter envisioned a weird sense of déjà-vu as he thought over how many times Caspian had laid his arm around Peter in a normal comforting way. Peter breathed slowly, trying to calm himself now, realizing that Caspian was here next to him. Slowly, Peter regarded Caspian carefully. His dark brown eyes bore deep into space as Peter kept staring into them. He hardly realized how close he had gotten to Caspian's face until the prince spoke, "Er, Peter?"

"Oh," Peter brought his face back, hiding his blush that was hot on his cheeks now. "Sorry."

"No, I am sorry if I still have not won your trust."

"My trust?" Peter asked, not fully comprehending what the prince was saying, considering he was still lingering on the prince's deep eyes.

"Yes, as Susan's brother, I must win your trust."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Susan obviously rejected Caspian once, yet the prince was going to try again. Peter just decided to tell Caspian.

"Caspian, do you remember when Edmund mentioned James?"

Caspian thought for a second or two, then nodded slowly, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Well," Peter sighed, "They're dating now."

"Dating?" Caspian asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Susan's seeing him. They're together."

Caspian's expression changed from confusion to shock to utter disappointment. "She never mentioned that."

"That's because she didn't want to hurt you. Susan's complicated. She's not that easy to get."

"But, I thought…back in Narnia…I impressed her."

Peter was having difficulty not screaming out loud as he still tried to convince Caspian that Susan wasn't for him.

"Maybe, but now, Susan knows she isn't going back to Narnia, so she wanted to resume her usual life here."

Caspian seemed upset again. Peter hated having to keep convincing him that Susan wasn't for him, but Caspian wouldn't stop.

"So, she doesn't want to be with me?"

_No, Caspian, _I_ want to be with you!_ Peter simply shook his head. Caspian hung his head again and sighed. Peter now felt compelled to wrap _his_ arm around the prince's shoulders. As he did so, he squeezed Caspian's shoulder slightly, making Caspian look up at him and before he knew it, Caspian had embraced him. Peter had no complaints about it and rubbed his back soothingly. He could feel the dark-haired man's tears dampen his shirt, but his own started to form as well, dripping into Caspian's hair. The more he realized how pitiful the two of them looked right now, the more he wanted to go somewhere private. After all, Edmund shared a room with him and never knocked first, though Peter had kicked him out, so he could be sure he wasn't coming back for a while.

Just in case, Peter pushed Caspian away slowly as he said, "Not here."

Caspian looked confused and Peter bit his tongue furiously as he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

"Sorry," he said. "I just meant…had Edmund come in just now and saw us…"

"No, I understand." Caspian said with a smile. Peter couldn't be sure what the prince was thinking but he guessed it had nothing to do with Susan. Sticking to that comforting thought, Peter tried a new conversation.

"So, do you know how to play cricket?"


	11. Chapter 11 Cricket

Chapter 11-Cricket

"Sorry?"

"Cricket. Do you know how to play it?"

"This 'cricket' is a game? I thought it was an animal."

"Well, it's an animal too. But the game is really fun." Peter explained.

"Okay." Caspian said. "I'm up for the challenge."

Peter suddenly felt rejuvenated. He glanced at the clock in his room and saw that it was just past two. The doctor wouldn't be here for another couple of hours to check up on Lucy. They had enough time.

He led Caspian down the stairs where he found his brother in the library, listening to the radio.

Looking up, Edmund gulped, but Peter was smiling and looked a lot better than the previous time Edmund had seen him.

Hesitantly, Edmund asked, "Pete? You look…a lot better."

"I am." Peter admitted.

Edmund paused for a moment, then pressed his ear to the radio as he said, "Hey, Pete, listen to this."

But Peter was in a hurry and wasn't in _that_ good of a mood to want to listen to the radio. Coming over toward Edmund, he clicked the radio off, leaving Edmund awestruck.

"What'd you do that for?" He demanded, standing up.

Peter lowered his voice as he said, "I'm going to show Caspian how to play Cricket. And I wanted to know if you wanted to play as well."

"I thought we were going to show him around." Edmund whined, obviously anxious to go to the exotic places they came up with in the confines of the British Isles, that is.

"We'll have time for that later. Besides, you said the doctor's coming today, correct?" Peter said.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then, I thought we could postpone the trip, take him out when we don't have a deadline." Peter was thinking ahead. He wanted to show Caspian sites just as much as Edmund did, but the time they had limited wasn't helpful in their planned expedition.

Edmund then muttered, "You didn't have to shut the radio off."

"Ed!" Peter was getting angry at Edmund's obsession with the radio.

"Well, you shut off my favorite program! What's this about teaching C—"

"Shh!" Peter hushed. He didn't want Susan, if she was around, to overhear them. He lowered his voice as he said, "I'm going to teach him how to play cricket and wondered if you wanted to bowl it."

Edmund's face immediately lit up. He almost never got a chance to be bowler since he learned how to play. Quickly, he ran to get the equipment and Peter brought Caspian out back where they could play.

While he and Edmund set the course up, Caspian watched with fascination. Edmund handed him the bat and suddenly Caspian became confused, "wait, I will not have to use my sword?"

Both Peter and Edmund started laughing and Peter said, "No, it's not a fighting game. You use this bat to swing at the ball that Edmund'll throw."

"Why would he throw a ball at me?" Caspian asked, clearly clueless about the object of the game.

"Just…" Peter came over to Caspian to talk to him directly. "Think of the game as if Edmund is your enemy and he's trying to hit you with that ball there, but this bat acts as a shield almost against him. If you swing at the ball, you then win, but if you miss, he wins."

"I'm not sure if I…"

Peter then assisted him by standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Caspian's, grasped the bat and helped the prince swing it properly.

"You just hold it like this and you swing when you see the ball coming."

Caspian asked, "If I miss, what'll happen?"

"Nothing. You just try again." Peter didn't realize how low his voice had become.

"So, you mean I don't lose?" Caspian clarified.

"You will never lose." Peter whispered into the prince's ear. Then, he bit his tongue again at the seductive tone in his voice. Caspian turned to look at him, and their eyes met. Peter's met the prince's dark brown ones and Caspian's met Peter's pale blue eyes.

"Pete!"

_Dammit!_ Peter cursed in his head at the interruption and turned away from Caspian to glare at Edmund who called him. His brother was standing quite a bit away from them, but he was probably watching the entire time.

"What?" Peter snapped.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, we're going to. I was just explaining the game—"

"Then finish up."

Peter and Caspian turned around to find Susan standing by the back door looking somewhat disgruntled, but nonetheless wearing a smile.

Peter quickly let go of Caspian, as he was still holding onto the prince, blushing, but trying his best to hide it.

Caspian then said, "Susan."

"You didn't tell me you were playing." Susan said, eyeing Peter in particular.

"I figured you would have been too busy." Peter said, though truthfully, he didn't want Caspian to be distracted by Susan.

"I see." She said, clearly mad at him. She then noticed the positions. "Edmund's bowling?"

"Yes, I am," Edmund said proudly.

Susan then rounded on Peter. "But you always bowl."

"Not always. Sometimes you do too." Peter admitted. "Besides, I figured Edmund would like to have a go."

Susan looked at the set-up of the game again as she asked, "And Caspian?"

Peter backed up a bit as he pointed to the prince, "as you can see, he's batting."

"Okay. So that means you're in the outfield then?"

Peter laughed a little as he said, "no, I'm the wicket-keeper."

Susan then said, "No, I usually take up that role. You can be in the outfield."

"Can't you tell we're switching roles this time?" Peter cried.

Susan suddenly became quiet. Then, Caspian spoke.

"Actually, Peter, I would like it if Susan were the one behind me."

Peter wanted to cry out in jealous rage, but gave up and pouting, went to the outfield. He knew Susan would ruin his chance at getting close to Caspian. He couldn't help the fact that the prince, even though denied already, still had feelings for Susan. He tried to convince him otherwise, but he didn't really know how Caspian felt towards him. He had met his eyes more today than the other day, but that hardly meant anything. It could have meant just good friendship for all he knew. He didn't take it that way, but maybe Caspian did. Still, when this game was over, Peter would try again, more thoroughly this time. He knew there were more chances to come later even if Edmund were to interrupt them.


	12. Chapter 12 Mixed Signals

Chapter 12-Mixed Signals

Caspian was proudly letting everyone remember how he won his first game of cricket.

"And when it almost hit you, Peter, I'm sorry but I tried really hard not to hit you."

"No, I know." Peter said, not minding the fact that he had been hit by the ball numerous times, causing bruises to form on his chest and arms.

"Caspian," Edmund cried, "that was excellent! I didn't know you were so good at a game you've never even played before."

"Yes, well, I had some help." As he said this, he caught Peter's eye and the eldest Pevensie noticed the warm smile that surfaced on Caspian's face. He smiled back, showing that he wasn't mad after all. Susan, on the other hand, was upset for very little reason.

"Beginner's luck." She uttered, disappearing upstairs.

Caspian watched her leave as he asked the others, "What's the matter with her?"

"Probably sulking over something concerning…" Edmund cut off and then finished, "Lucy."

Peter knew Edmund was about to mention James, Susan's _friend_, as she insisted. Of course, the rest of them knew that they were dating. It wasn't exactly a secret. Even Caspian knew now.

"Lucy?" Caspian asked. "Is she worse?"

Edmund then said, "Not sure. The doctor's supposed to come in an hour or so though to check on her."

"Oh." Caspian said understandably. "May I see her?"

"Sure."

Peter and Edmund followed Caspian up to Lucy and Susan's room and knocked on the door. Susan answered, looking like she had just been crying. Caspian, who was in front, demanded what was wrong.

Fighting back tears, Susan shook her head as Caspian held on to her, trying to calm her. They had come into the room and Edmund went over to where Lucy lay to check on her. Peter stood by the door, watching Caspian and Susan enviously.

"What's the matter?" Caspian asked her.

"Nothing's wrong, okay?" Susan tried telling him. _Just as stubborn as ever_, Peter thought quietly. Caspian wouldn't stop though.

"Has somebody hurt you?"

Susan shook her head vigorously, but didn't say anything.

"Have _I _hurt you?" He asked.

"No, you did nothing wrong." Susan said.

"Susan, if you can't tell me what's bothering you, then I will never now how to help—"

"It's none of your business!" Susan said.

"But it is mine." Peter spoke up, coming over toward the two of them. Caspian was looking at him as Peter asked Susan, "Was it him? Did he do something to you?"

"Peter, please, don't be rash." She pleaded. "It's not him, okay? It's me."

Everyone in the room seemed to look at Susan as she said this, even Lucy, who was awake now.

"You?" Edmund asked.

Susan was red now as she said, "Okay, fine. I said something and it went the wrong way and now James is mad at me."

There was silence for a moment and Peter unmistakenably saw Caspian grasp his hip, the place where the hilt of his sword usually was. The prince seemed to have forgotten he wasn't wearing it. Peter figured it was instinctual though.

"That's it then?" Peter asked, almost relieved that he didn't have to beat someone up.

"Yes," Susan admitted.

The rest of them exchanged glances and as Caspian caught Lucy's eye, he made his way over to the bed.

"Lucy, are you all right?" He asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Yeah. My stomach's hurting a little, but it feels a bit better. Although, my throat is sore when I swallow."

Caspian stroked her hand as he said, "Had I known you were this sick, I would have brought your little bottle of miracles."

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she explained, "it helps if one is badly injured. I'm not sure if it would work for a cold."

Soon, Caspian began telling Lucy all about the cricket game that he won. Edmund and Lucy were laughing at the prince's excitement about it. Edmund then turned to look at Peter and his smile faded. Peter saw Edmund turn to face him, but his eyes were focused on Caspian. Peter's eyes were flashing in anger as he looked at Caspian, but softened when he looked up at Edmund's confused face. Peter suddenly wanted to escape the scene. Quietly, he left the room with only Edmund really noticing. As soon as Peter was out in the hall, Edmund caught up with him.

"Pete!" Edmund called. "Wait up."

Peter ignored him as he opened the door to their door. Edmund followed him inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked as Peter grabbed a book and sat on his bed, ready to read.

"What d'you mean?" Peter asked, opening up the book.

"That look you gave Caspian. That wasn't just any dirty look. That was a glare. Why do you hate him all of a sudden?"

Peter sighed as he looked up from the book at his brother and said, "I don't hate him, all right?"

"Then what was that glare for?" Edmund demanded.

"Obviously, you misinterpreted the situation." Peter told him. "I wasn't glaring at him. I was thinking about what I was to do about Susan's boyfriend and happened to be looking in Caspian's direction as I thought about it."

It was a pathetic lie, but since it seemed probable, Edmund didn't press the issue. He then asked, more hesitantly than before, "Um, Pete?"

Peter grunted, trying to process the first few words of his book.

"Did you mention James to Caspian?"

Peter stopped reading (seeing as to how he could barely start) and sat up on his bed as he said, "I may have."

Edmund was shocked and started half-yelling at him. "Peter! How could you tell him something like that? Caspian's our friend. He still loves Susan. You saw the way they looked at each other before we left. That's probably the reason why he came—"

"He came back because Lucy's sick!" Peter told him sharply, standing up to face his brother.

"How do you know that? You only have a hunch."

"Because he told me that was the reason."

"Only so he wouldn't get you mad." Edmund said.

Peter wouldn't listen to this. He would not accept that as Caspian's reason for coming all the way to England.

"No, Caspian wouldn't lie to me."

"Why just to you?" Edmund wondered.

"Shut up. He wouldn't lie to any of us why he was here." Peter felt his face grow red. Thankfully he could get away with saying it was his anger more than his embarrassment.

"Unless he had good reason."

"Which he does not." Peter replied.

Just then, the door opened and Caspian appeared. "Hello," he greeted, about to step into the room, when both Peter and Edmund thundered simultaneously, "Get out!"

Caspian, noticing their bloodthirsty voices, quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what was up with you during the cricket game?" Edmund asked Peter when Caspian had closed the door completely.

"What do you mean?" Peter said, lowering his voice so Caspian was less likely to hear them.

"The way you were sulking the entire time." Edmund clarified, catching onto Peter's hint and lowered his voice as well.

"Susan placed me in a position I didn't want."

"So, you wanted to be wicket-keeper?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because _he _wanted _her_ to be wicket-keeper." Peter said, his voice growing a little now.

"You could have said no. Why didn't you?"

Peter paused for a second. He wasn't sure how to tell Edmund the truth, so he lied, "Because I was tired of arguing and I just wanted to play."

Edmund regarded him with an odd expression and Peter tried his best to keep his refined look of dignity he was so used to showing. Edmund finally stopped questioning him and went over to his side of the room where he pulled out a deck of cards.

Peter opened the door where Caspian was waiting and instead of letting the prince into the room, Peter stepped out of it, closing the door behind him.

Peter urged Caspian around the corner where the bathroom was and said in an undertone, "Caspian, I am _so_ sorry about that. It was extremely rude of my brother and I to not allow you in. Please, will you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Caspian said, as though it were obvious. "I wanted to ask why you left the girls' room earlier though."

"Oh, that…" Peter said, afraid that Caspian would bug him about that. "Well, I was feeling rather vengeful on Susan's boyfriend and I started thinking about how I could…"

He cut off, realizing who he was talking to. He was about to say 'persuade him to forgive Susan and go back to her', but knew that Caspian wouldn't exactly find that plan profitable to him.

"How you could what?" Caspian asked.

"Th-thinking about how I could beat him up without anyone noticing." It wasn't until the words came out of his mouth that Peter realized how incredibly stupid he sounded.

"Ah, well, that shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, I know." Peter said, almost impatiently. He hated lying to both Edmund and Caspian about the same scenario.

Caspian sensed his anxiety as he asked, "are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Peter wasn't sure how to respond. He honestly felt like crying and breaking down from the pressure of all the questions that surrounded him, but knew that if he did, his true feelings for the man standing in front of him would tumble out and he didn't know how Caspian would react. But at the same time, he hated lying.

"No," Peter finally said, "I'm troubled, Caspian."

"How do you mean?" The prince asked.

"Ever since my return to Narnia, I've been having difficulty adjusting. I've gotten into more fights at school and I've had so many urges to just whip out a sword and fight some of the people who've been aggravating me. Then, I hurt Edmund after I became jealous of him being able to go back to Narnia. The truth is, after leaving Narnia the first time, I was acting rather mature for my age because I had grown up as a king while in Narnia and suddenly, I was a kid again. Then, after returning this time, I felt lost, like my time there was a lot shorter and I realized that there was something I had this time that I didn't have last time." Peter looked Caspian in the eye as he said, "a brother in arms, a companion who fought alongside me to the end. It was you, Caspian."

"Me?" Caspian questioned.

Peter nodded sagely. "I couldn't help myself, but for some reason, I kept thinking about our time together and I was upset when I thought I would never see you again."

"But I'm here now." Caspian said as if this comment made up for everything.

Peter almost cried at the fact that the person he had missed this entire time was there right in front of him. He hid his face so Caspian couldn't' tell he was trying very hard not to cry. "I know." Peter choked.

Caspian put a hand on his shoulder and Peter glanced up into those dark brown eyes and embraced the man before him. He didn't pay attention to anything else around him but the man he held onto. He didn't care if Susan appeared right next to them. Through silent tears, he grasped onto Caspian's back as the prince held tightly onto his. Peter stared twisting the ends of the prince's hair, almost unconsciously, as he thought about how soft and wavy it was…

"Peter?"

"Mm?" Peter hummed, still playing with Caspian's hair.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked.

Peter suddenly became aware of his actions and ceased almost immediately. He then let go of Caspian as he said, embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Caspian asked.

But Peter didn't want to continue the conversation. He was too red in the face to talk to _him_. He tried leaving Caspian, but the man grabbed his hand and asked him to wait.

Peter breathed slowly as he turned back around to face Caspian.

"You've changed, Peter." Caspian observed.

"What?"

"You've changed since the last time I saw you." Caspian clarified. "You're not as critical or cynical as you were when you came to save me."

Peter simply regarded him, not commenting.

"You seem more…soft, even though you've said that you fight a lot. And I cannot help but notice how much nicer you seem to me. And yet, I sense that you are still mad at me for something."

Looking down, Peter murmured, "I'm not mad at you."

"But you are," Caspian countered, "You must be…are you mad about your sister and me?"

_You aren't a couple yet._ Peter thought to himself. He paused before he muttered, "no."

"You're not?" Caspian asked, rather surprised.

"No, if you want to try winning her heart again, be my guest." Peter was amazed at his own words, though they were icy. "But like I said earlier, Susan's hard to get and she's very complicated. But hey, apparently you still have a chance because her _other_ admirer is mad at her right now."

Caspian wasn't sure how to react now that Peter was allowing him to go after his sister and he kept his face under a cloud of confusion.

Peter saw his expression as he demanded, "what?"

Caspian paused before saying, "I thought you didn't like seeing Susan and I together."

"I never said that."

"No, but I can't tell by your expression. You obviously disapprove." Caspian said.

"Perhaps," Peter admitted, "but it doesn't mean I'm mad at you."

"Then tell me Peter," Caspian said, raising his voice, "I must be missing something because you say that I can try to tell her, yet you advise me not to and now you say I should go for it because this James is mad at her. But you contradict yourself by saying that you disapprove of us together anyhow, so if there's something you want to say, then just say it!"

Peter had trouble forming words. He wasn't sure how many people were listening from down the hall and he couldn't say what he wanted to say. _I don't think Susan's right for you because I have feelings for you._

"There's nothing to say." Peter concluded, his stubborn nature showing a bit.

"No?" Caspian seemed to be growing angrier, "Well, then maybe I'll only listen to half of your advice."

Caspian turned to walk past Peter down the hall. Peter asked quietly, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Susan." Caspian said as he turned briefly. He made his way to Susan's and Lucy's room and Peter, feeling tears start to run down his cheeks ran down the hall and bumped Caspian on purpose as he disappeared down the stairs and toward the library. It had grown increasingly cloudy outside and when glancing at the clock on one of the shelves, he saw that it was just after three-thirty. _Only half an hour until I need to show my face again._ He thought grimly.

He covered his eyes with his hands, crying softly, wondering what had gone wrong in his conversation with Caspian. It had started off fairly well, but had taken a wrong turn after Peter noticed he was getting a little _too_ affectionate with Caspian. The prince hadn't gone into detail about what Peter was doing which was good, because Peter didn't know how to express how he really felt to Caspian. He didn't just miss him. He loved him. He could admit it to himself any time, but not to anyone else, and because of that, he was miserable. His only hope was that Caspian would lose interest in Susan rather quickly.


	13. Chapter 13 Cloud Over Confusion

**This chapter is told from Caspian's pov.**

Chapter 13-Cloud Over Confusion

Caspian was confused by the way Peter was acting since his arrival. He could never really tell what Peter was thinking, but there had been several moments when they embraced that just felt both odd and nice to Caspian. He remembered how his eyes had closed when he sensed Peter's fingers curl around the ends of his hair and it felt so beautiful that he was upset at himself for interrupting it. And he couldn't remember quite clearly, but he was certain a pair of lips had brushed across his cheek that morning. He thought it was a dream and thought that Peter was only speaking to him in his dream, but maybe…just maybe the eldest Pevensie really had said those comforting words to him. Caspian had hoped, but he couldn't be sure.

The king's mind was racing as he knocked hesitantly on the door to the girls' room. He wanted to ask Susan directly about this James fellow and figured, the sooner, the better.

When Susan opened the door, she demanded rather impatiently, "what do you want?"

"May I come in?" Caspian asked.

"Lucy's sleeping." Susan said. She closed the door behind her instead and stepped out into the hall, arms crossing over her chest.

"Well?" She asked when Caspian didn't speak right away.

Caspian took a deep breath and asked, "What is your relationship to James?"

Susan shifted her weight as she asked in return, "why do you wish to know?"

"Just curious." He said honestly.

The eldest Pevensie girl wrapped a lock of hair around her ear, clearly nervous as she said, "Well, I am seeing him here and there, so I guess you could say that we're close, although he hasn't come by recently."

Caspian bit his lip as he glanced down at his feet. He should have known once Susan returned to England that it would be a lost cause between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Caspian." She said.

"No, it's fine." Caspian sighed, "I guess I should not have been so naïve."

Before Susan could say anything, Caspian left and headed toward the stairs. He wanted to find Peter, but at the same time, was afraid that Peter would still be mad at him and turned to the only other person who could hopefully help him: Edmund.

"Come in!" Edmund's voice called after Caspian had knocked on the door.

When Caspian came fully into the room, Edmund got up from his card game and quickly apologized to Caspian for shouting at him earlier.

"No, really, it's all right." Caspian assured him. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh," Edmund sounded a little surprised as he asked, "sure, what about?"

"Well…" Caspian had trouble starting and chose his words carefully. "I think I may have upset someone whom I may have feelings for."

"Er, well, I'm not very skilled in that area. Maybe if you could talk to Susan—"

"No, I cannot talk to her about this." Caspian explained.

Edmund gave a response that read that he understood what he meant, even though Caspian figured he wasn't getting all of it. He made no comment though.

"So, you don't want to tell Susan right away?"

"I'm not sure if she would understand." Caspian said.

"Well, Susan is hard to talk to sometimes and if you do try—"

"I've already talked with Susan." Caspian told him.

Edmund stared at him, "you have?"

"Yes," Caspian said.

"Then, are you saying you upset her and she's mad at you now?"

"No, not exactly." Caspian said, biting his lip, fearing the questions that Edmund kept asking.

Edmund gave him a puzzled look as he asked in an undertone, "Are you referring to Susan?"

Caspian closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's obvious that she has moved on. I see that now. Even though she kept rejecting me, I kept wanting to be with her, but I realize that if I tried any harder, I would only keep getting hurt. But now, I think I've hurt someone else."

"And you have feelings for this other person?" Edmund estimated.

Caspian nodded, not looking directly at Edmund.

"Who?"

Caspian feared this question the most. Who was this other mysterious person he had feelings for? Should he tell him the truth or make something up? The truth was always the best, but even with Edmund, the truth could be avoided in this situation.

"It's not important." Caspian said, not wanting to press the subject. "But I fear I've upset them greatly. I'm now worried about them."

Edmund gave him a strained look at the mysterious answer and instead of remedying the problem, he kept questioning. "Does this person know how you feel about them?"

Caspian had to think hard. He hadn't showed much affection that he could recall toward Peter, but that didn't mean that Peter didn't think he liked him. Since he wasn't really sure, he said, "I don't know. It doesn't look that way, but I'm not sure."

"When did you meet them? Recently?" Edmund asked.

Edmund must have guessed Caspian was in love with someone he met on the streets or on the train even. Or even back in Narnia.

"Several years ago." Caspian answered honestly.

Edmund thought carefully, probably trying to glue the missing pieces together. Thankfully, he hadn't quite figured it out and said, "Have you shown any affection for this person in the last few years since you've met them?"

Again, Caspian had to be honest. "No." At least not openly. He had been too taken away by Susan to even think of Peter, but when they fought alongside each other, he saw that they both enjoyed what they were doing. It clicked as a more amiable relationship than anything, but that didn't mean that Caspian never thought about Peter in the two years that he had been away. He did on occasion wish that he were there as well.

"Did these feelings occur on their own or were they somehow…awoken, so to speak?" Edmund asked, seeming more curious to know who it was himself.

Caspian gulped as he answered, "I have no idea how they seemed to awaken, but it almost seemed like they did. Every time this person was around me, I got these odd feelings. I couldn't explain it at first, but then it grew into…compassion."

Edmund paused before asking carefully, "And you've upset this person, yes?"

Caspian nodded, keeping his gaze down.

"How recently?"

Caspian cursed in his head as he thought on how to answer the clenching question. He hated lying to Edmund, but if he answered truthfully, Edmund would surely pull the pieces together. He had to deviate from letting him know.

"A while ago." Caspian answered vaguely. _If you mean about three minutes ago_, he amended in his mind.

Edmund seemed more confused than ever at Caspian's vague answers which Caspian was grateful for. He didn't want to spill everything to the younger brother, just enough to have him understand his current situation.

Edmund cleared his throat as he said, "Okay, well, have you been away from this person for a while?"

Caspian shut his eyes tightly as he realized this was it. This was the question that would _definitely _give him away. He had to avoid it, for both his and Peter's sake.

"Well, my heart's been absent." Caspian said. It wasn't an exact answer to the question but at least it gave off the impression that his feelings had been wary while his presence had not been.

Edmund blew his bangs out from his eyes as he said, "Caspian, you're avoiding my questions. If you don't want to tell me, then why did you come to me?"

Caspian looked up at him carefully as he said, "Because I hurt h—them." Caspian almost gave away his position. "I had no one else to go to."

"What about Peter?"

At the mention of his name, Caspian had to look away. He knew his eyes were forming tears at the thought of what Peter was doing now. He was very upset, Caspian could tell. It had been his fault that Peter had gotten hurt. He had to amend it.

"Caspian?"

Caspian almost forgot Edmund was in the room as he looked up slowly, trying his best to hide his eyes and said, "I've already talked to him too."

"And he couldn't help?" Edmund asked.

"He wasn't…should I talk to him?" Caspian asked, light in his eyes as he thought about his options.

"Didn't you already?" Edmund asked, slightly confused again.

"I should talk to him again." Caspian said, realization dawning on him now. "I need to amend things."

"Sorry?" Edmund was lost.

Before Caspian could answer, he was out the door and racing down the hall. He didn't look back to see if Edmund had followed him. He was at the stairs now and he ran down them quickly. Looking around the ground floor, he checked the main room first. He wasn't there. He checked the kitchen next. No Peter. Then, he saw a curled up shape on the chair by the window in the library.

"Peter." Caspian breathed.

**A/N: **The next chapter will return to Peter's pov in the story.


	14. Chapter 14 True Feelings

Chapter 14-True Feelings

Peter was staring out the window, wishing it would rain so that his tears could blend in with it in the reflection. Glancing at the mantelpiece again, he noticed he had roughly ten minutes before the doctor would arrive to come examine Lucy. He had to be there to see it. Susan had "ordered" him to be. He wanted to curse Susan and her straightedge ways, but knew that she had logic on her side, a little more than he did at the moment. He was hotheaded at times, but she was just plain…

His head snapped up as he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the kitchen. In the dim lighting, he saw a shadowy face, but he recognized the uniform from the other day. Caspian. Peter didn't smile as Caspian came further into the room, his hands behind his back and his head bowed, almost like he was being led like a prisoner to the gallows.

Peter observed the strange behavior and then Caspian was no more than three feet away from him when he looked up. Peter noticed the clear tear stains that had formed along the prince's cheek.

The elder Pevensie swallowed and gave an unmistakable dirty look in Caspian's direction, much like the one he had given him before in the girls' room.

"Peter," Caspian breathed, "I cannot tell you how deeply sorry I am."

"Then don't." Peter snapped.

"Please, hear me out." Caspian pleaded, "I was confused. Lost, even. I tried to follow what you were trying to tell me, but I kept getting mixed signals from you. At times, you seemed upset. At times you were passionate. At times you wanted me to go to Susan. At times you advised me not to. I was perplexed, but then I realized, right then and there when I told you that I was going to talk to Susan that you did not want her and me to be together at all. You hated that, and I can tell that you always did. You were angry not just at me, but at her as well."

Peter was quiet, and didn't speak. Caspian's words were true. Peter still didn't smile. He wasn't as hopeful as he had been an hour ago.

Caspian took a seat on the stool in front of the chair as he said, "Peter, Susan…I should have realized from the first time I saw her here that it wouldn't have worked. She has moved on. She has him, that…James." He said his name with such disgust that Peter cracked a small smile at that, "And…well, I…"

Caspian glanced at Peter for a moment and the blond didn't move at first. He was wondering if Caspian was admitting what he thought he was admitting. He couldn't be sure, until he looked at his dark eyes. He was once again lost in them and couldn't escape them.

Caspian must have felt the same pull, the same dead end path in Peter's own eyes as he searched for a faint scent of a smile. Peter gave him one, reluctantly at first, but then realized when Caspian flashed his teeth, that it was real. Peter made his more real too and then, Peter pulled himself off the chair and embraced the prince. What he hadn't intended in his hug was the prince losing his balance and falling over onto the carpet.

Peter was now on top of Caspian and he couldn't help his heart beating quicker and quicker. He then glanced at Caspian's chest and put his hand to the prince's heart, realizing that the prince's was beating just as fast as his was. With his other hand, Peter lifted up Caspian's left hand and crossed it over onto his own heart.

Caspian looked up at Peter as he said, "it feels as if our hearts are moving at the same pace."

Peter nodded silently. He hadn't really spoken since Caspian had almost admitted his feelings. He decided to make his official.

Slowly and deliberately, Peter moved his hand away from Caspian's heart and cupped the edge of the prince's beautiful tanned face. Caressing his cheek, Peter admitted, "Caspian…I've missed you terribly."

"And I you, Peter." Caspian replied, smiling up at the blond.

"But I've missed you more than just a friend misses a friend." Peter continued, "I've missed you like a lover misses their other half. Caspian…I love you."

Caspian paused for a moment and Peter's heart suddenly beat hard against his chest, wanting to escape at any moment. But then Caspian said, "I know. I knew from the first moment we embraced that you had changed and for more reasons than the ones you gave."

Peter asked more hesitantly, "Do you accept my feelings for you?"

"I accept them." Caspian said softly as he lifted his head slightly. That indicated what Peter thought it did. Leaning over the prince, Peter's eyes closed as he touched the prince's face. Their lips met and for the first time since Caspian's arrival, Peter felt more euphoric than ever. He had admitted his feelings and Caspian had returned them. He couldn't believe it. He never thought Caspian would ever admit to him, but after the mixed signals he had given him, there was no doubt that there had been tension between them. It was hard for Peter to admit his romantic feelings for the man he loved, but it seemed so much easier for Caspian that he felt silly not admitting them earlier.

The kiss started out small, but then grew larger and larger as Peter moved around passionately on top of Caspian. He almost forgot his surroundings and suddenly broke the kiss as he looked around, panic-struck.

Caspian glanced at him in a puzzled way. "Peter…?"

"We need to go somewhere." Peter told him, getting off of him for the time being. "We can't stay here. At least not with my brother and sisters in the house. We need to go somewhere where they won't find us."

"Now?" Caspian asked.

"Yes. We'll leave now. We'll take the Underground to Hyde Park. You said you wanted to look around, right?" Peter said.

"Well, yes…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Peter demanded.

Before Caspian could answer though, his answer came at the door. _Damn!_ Peter thought. _I had completely forgotten about the doctor._ Glancing at the mantelpiece, Peter saw to his disappointment that it was exactly four o'clock.

**A/N: **Yes, I know this chapter's short, but I'm sure you've been waiting long enough for it to happen. I'm happy it finally came,


	15. Chapter 15 A Visit From the Physician

Chapter 15-A Visit from the Physician

Peter swore in his head again and again. He had gotten so carried away by his passionate feelings for Caspian that he had forgotten that the doctor was coming to take a look at Lucy. He was suddenly up on his feet as he heard a noise from upstairs.

"Peter?" Susan called as she came down the stairs.

Peter turned swiftly to face her, trying his hardest not to blush. He saw Caspian stand in his peripheral vision and hoped that he wasn't blushing. It would only cause too much attention.

"I'll answer the door. You go up with Lucy." Susan said, taking control of the situation.

Peter nodded, not arguing with her. He motioned for Caspian to follow and once he was certain Susan had disappeared to answer the door, he whispered, "We'll talk about this later."

Caspian nodded, not speaking. Peter guessed he was still recovering from what had just happened. Peter didn't want to make him feel more compelled to love him, especially now that they needed to be on their best behavior in front of the others. None of them could know.

When Peter opened the door to Lucy and Susan's room, Edmund was already sitting beside her bed. He turned to look at the two who had come in.

"Peter." He said. "Caspian…where did you go?"

Peter wasn't sure if Edmund was referring to him or Caspian and he gave Edmund a confused look.

Then, Caspian spoke up, "I'm sorry, Edmund. I had to…I made a mistake earlier."

Edmund glanced from the prince to Peter and Peter couldn't help the knowledge that his brother was growing suspicious of them. _Caspian, shut up._ He thought. It was just best to pretend that nothing was going on.

Edmund didn't question further, but Peter figured it was because Lucy had moved a little and woke up. Susan came in moments later with the physician behind her.

"Good afternoon," He greeted as he came into the room. Peter moved first to take his hand in proper greeting and he said, "Ah, you must be Peter?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, sir." He figured the physician knew him from what Susan must have told him.

The doctor didn't bother to shake Caspian's or Edmund's hands as he moved over toward the bed, kneeling as he spoke lightly, "Lucy?"

Lucy turned to face him, smiling reluctantly.

"My name is Dr. Davidson. What seems to be bothering you?"

"Well," Lucy said, "my stomach hurts quite a bit. My head feels hot and I can't always stand up properly. My legs are shaky when I try to walk."

"Mm-hmm." The doctor said, jotting down notes in a small book. "And how long has this been going on?"

"I felt bad Saturday morning." Lucy explained.

"Hmm." The physician murmured. Peter watched as he started taking several instruments out of his bag. He checked Lucy's heart rate and made sure her breathing was normal. He checked her eyes, her nose, her ears, and her mouth. He pressed on her stomach and Peter winced as he saw Lucy's face grimace.

"Well," The doctor said after examining her, "I can see when I put pressure here," he indicated her stomach, "it's painful. She seems to be having some abdominal pain. I noticed her nose looked a bit congested as well. And…she appears to have a rather high fever."

Susan clasped her hand over her mouth involuntarily. Peter looked warily at Lucy and turned back to the doctor. "How bad is it?"

The doctor turned to face him and removed his spectacles. Peter gulped. That was never a good sign.

"I think she may have a mild case of influenza." He said.

"Influenza?" Edmund asked. "Like the flu?"

Peter rolled his eyes at his brother's stupid question and the doctor nodded slowly.

"Do you think it's serious?" Susan asked.

"Well, the flu usually is." The physician said, "Though her symptoms appear to be slightly less severe which is unusual at her age, but good nevertheless. Has she had any nausea or vomiting in the past few days?"

Susan shook her head. "No."

"Ah, well, then I can tell you that it isn't the stomach flu. What she has will probably last up to a week or two. It's not so serious and severe that she would have to go to a hospital, but it is something to look after. Now, you have a caretaker I assume?"

"Yes," Susan replied, "Mrs. Simmons arrives in the evenings. She should be here soon."

"Okay," He said, "I recommend that Lucy get lots of rest. Also, she needs to drink lots of fluids. I also recommend that I come back in a couple days to check on her progress. The flu can be a nasty thing to work with, but if treated the right way, then I can assure you she'll be better soon. Now, she doesn't seem to have all the symptoms like most of my other patients did, but if her fever gets too high, contact me _immediately_."

Peter and his sister nodded as the doctor bid them all goodbye. Susan was standing over Lucy, looking troubled. Peter suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Lucy had not been feeling well at all since Caspian's arrival, yet now, he couldn't have been more euphoric to see him. But the fact remained that Caspian was only here to see Lucy and to make sure she recovered before he had to leave. Peter didn't want to admit that he knew Caspian had to leave, but he knew it would be inevitable nevertheless.

The eldest Pevensie sighed and Susan turned to him. She then whispered in a hushed voice, "Peter, we have to contact mum. She'll be worried sick about Lucy."

"Are you mad?" Peter asked. "Contacting her will only put her into more misery than she already is."

"But she ought to know about Lucy's illness. If this is life-threatening—"

"Don't you _dare_ say that." Peter said through clenched teeth. He didn't want to think about the morbidity of the situation if he could help it. "Lucy _will _recover. Besides," he said in a more optimistic tone, "the doctor said it's only mild."

Susan regarded him carefully. "Still. I think it's best if she knew."

Peter sighed as he finally gave in. "Fine, call mum. Tell her we're also peachy and doing quite well in school."

Susan sent him an unbelieving look as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Peter winced, but didn't care essentially. He knew his mother would want to know how they were, but hearing that Lucy now was under the influence of a mildly dark illness gave him more incentive _not_ to let her know. She would surely ask them to come home immediately. Either that or she would pay a visit there. And then, she would find out about Caspian. Even though he could probably pass for a friend, Peter still had his qualms about whether his mother would allow him to stay with them. _It's not like he had anywhere else to go._

Then, Peter's eyes lit up. _Of course,_ he thought extravagantly. _Of course!_

Wheeling, Peter brought Caspian out of the room by the arm and disappeared quickly towards the WC. As he turned the corner, he instructed Caspian to get in.

"What?" Caspian asked, amazed at Peter's sudden decision-making.

"Just do it." Peter told him in a hushed voice. Caspian went in and Peter soon followed, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"What's going on, Peter?" Caspian asked.

Peter didn't speak, at least not yet. He needed to get the words out at the right moment. But he couldn't oversee the present opportunity that lay at hand for him. He and Caspian were in the W.C. together, not something that happened everyday. He grabbed Caspian's shoulders and backed him against the wall opposite of the sink. Caspian looked slightly alarmed.

"Peter?" He asked.

Peter just kept staring at him, taking in his semi-frightened expression and beautiful complexion.

"I just want us to be together right now." He explained, attempting to alleviate his fear. He brought a hand up to stroke the prince's hair and Caspian smiled at him.

Then, Caspian frowned as he said, "that illness that Lucy has…"

"The flu." Peter said quickly. "It's a virus and it's sometimes life-threatening, but the doctor just said that Lucy's case was mild, so that means that she should be better in a matter of weeks."

"Weeks?" Caspian asked. Peter couldn't place his tone and wasn't sure if he was exasperating or whether he was upset at the time span.

The eldest Pevensie nodded, his eyes never once leaving Caspian. "That means we only have so much time together…that is, before you return."

Caspian swallowed and regarded Peter in a worried way as he said, "It bothers me to leave you in such a state."

"Come on, Caspian, you know it's inevitable that you have to go back to Narnia. You can't just decide you'll stay here and never go back." Peter said.

"I know," The prince admitted, "But it still pains me to see you upset while I'm away."

"You're not leaving now, Caspian. So stop saying your goodbyes and allow me to spend some time with you." Peter said, struggling through tears that started welling in his eyes. He wiped them away on his shoulder, still keeping a firm hold on Caspian. He wanted this moment more than anything else, but the prince kept talking about going home. _You're not abandoning me yet, Caspian. I still have a few weeks with you._

Caspian smiled as he admitted that Peter was right. It was stupid to say goodbye when they still had some time to be together. Peter wasn't looking forward to Caspian's departure, but he knew it would eventually come, and when it did, Peter wasn't sure what would happen. He didn't want to continue being miserable without him. Maybe Caspian wouldn't _have_ to go back, but Peter knew it was a very slim chance that that would happen. Plus, without Caspian there, who would be the king of Narnia?

At this thought, Peter pulled out of the embrace he had been in with the prince and regarded him seriously. "Caspian, who's the current ruler of Narnia?"

"Aslan." Caspian answered. "He took my place temporarily. He wanted me to make sure everything was okay, and I think everything is. Lucy just needs to recover from the illness."

"Yes." Peter said, though he wasn't as confident. He wondered if Aslan knew about him and Caspian. He knew his feelings for the prince weren't exactly in agreement with the social norm of society, but he couldn't help feeling the way he did. He suddenly became very paranoid.

Caspian must have noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

Peter shook his head. "Nothing."

Caspian still looked concerned as he bent his head slowly towards Peter's, resting his forehead against his. Peter could feel his heart racing suddenly as he felt Caspian's cool breath touch his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, then Peter relaxed a little as he wrapped his arms around Caspian, holding him close. He didn't want him to leave. He never wanted Caspian to leave him alone again.

Very carefully, Peter pressed his lips against Caspian's neck and gradually went up the side of his face until he found the prince's lips. Caspian invited Peter to taste them and Peter felt more exhilarated than he had before. Caspian was his now. There was no question about it. Susan was in the past. She had her boyfriend, whom Peter hoped would talk to her again. It annoyed him that James made Susan upset like that. He would never hurt Caspian in the same fashion. They had until Lucy got better to be together, even though the time depended on his youngest sister's health, Peter decided to make the best out of the situation. Making out with Caspian in the W.C. was a good start.

**A/N: **This was a difficult chapter to write, mainly because of the medical parts in it. I wanted Lucy to have an illness that was mildly serious, but not life-threatening. Please, no critical reviews on whether or not I got the symptoms right either, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16 A Place To Escape

Chapter 16-A Place To Escape

A loud knock came outside of the door to the bathroom. Peter and Caspian, who were mid-kiss, froze. Peter was panicked now. He had been so enveloped in the kiss that he had completely forgotten where they were and why they were both in the W.C.

"Just a minute." Peter called, putting a hand to Caspian's lips.

He heard an impatient sigh from the other side and knew immediately who it was. _Edmund._

Peter swore in his head as he tried to think of what to do and how to get both him and Caspian out without making it look suspicious in front of his brother. Peter then said, "Look, Ed, if you're that impatient, why don't you do something to pass the time?" _Like going in our room and leaving Caspian and I alone._

"I _am_ passing the time…by waiting on you." Edmund said.

Peter bit his lip hard as he tried to think. Caspian was obviously trying to figure out what to do as well. Then, Peter suddenly grabbed a towel off the bar by the sink and before Caspian could protest, wrapped it around his neck. Caspian regarded Peter oddly, but then it dawned on him what Peter was doing. The eldest Pevensie turned on the faucet and pushed Caspian's head down in the sink. The prince reacted by yelping at the temperature.

Peter turned quickly to the door as Edmund asked, "Pete? You okay?"

Then, Peter thought of a great idea. "I'm fine. Ed, would you come in and give me a hand?"

"_What?_" He heard Edmund cry from outside.

Peter rolled his eyes and elaborated, "Could you come in and give me a hand with Caspian."

The door opened slightly as Edmund questioned, "Caspian's in there with you?"

"I'm showing him how to wash his hair." Peter explained, ignoring Caspian's attempts at getting out from under the faucet. "And I need you to find me some shampoo."

The door opened up farther and Peter saw Edmund come in slowly at first until both of them came into view. He then asked, "Why are you washing his hair?"

Peter sighed as he said, avoiding the question, "Will you just get me the shampoo?"

Edmund walked past them and grabbed a bottle from the windowsill and handed it to Peter.

"Thank you." Peter said sincerely, applying some liquid from the bottle to Caspian's wet head. Peter wasn't surprised that Caspian didn't protest because he knew why Peter had to do this, but at the same time, he wished he would a little. He guessed Edmund would be a bit shocked that Caspian was taking it so well. Then again, he was civilized and he was the King of Narnia (a fact that was still hard for Peter to accept). Surely he wouldn't protest under normal circumstances.

After Peter was done washing Caspian's hair, Edmund stole their "hiding" place and kicked the two lovers out. That didn't stop Peter though. With Edmund out of the room, they could go _in_ the room. After all, a room with a few beds was a lot more comfortable than a small W.C.

Once in the room, Peter closed and locked the door while Caspian rounded on him.

"What did you put in my hair?" He asked, holding up a wet strand of his dark hair.

"It's called shampoo. It's a hair product designed to keep hair healthy-looking. No offense, Caspian, but you looked ragged when you came here."

Caspian shrugged. "I suppose the time difference between you and me is sometimes more than we think. After all, I am not familiar with much in your room, like that, for example."

He indicated a photo of Peter's father in a cracked frame that Edmund had gotten from their old house. At the thought of his dad, still in the war, Peter paused. Earlier, he would have given anything to go to war to fight next to his father and he knew he had experience in fighting, but the idea of him never coming back always halted his thoughts. Peter had a family to take care of. His father was already at war and Peter didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry. He would surely apply when he was ready, but leaving Caspian was already a challenge in itself.

"Oh." Peter finally said, "That's our dad. He's fighting in the war now."

Caspian nodded, probably remembering how during their time in Narnia, Peter had explained to him that there was a war going on where he was from.

"Do you miss him?" Caspian asked.

Peter nodded, keeping a straight face. He never cried when he talked about his father because he had faith that he would return, but he also never smiled for fear of what could happen.

Caspian sat on Peter's bed. "I miss mine as well. Sometimes when I pray, I ask him for guidance, especially when you're ruling a country." He let out a small laugh, "It's odd, but after I first got here, to England that is, I seemed lost. I had no idea what to do or how to go about doing it. But then, you found me and then I couldn't help but feel safe and secure. I'm not sure how to easily say this, but…"

Caspian cut off and regarded Peter hesitantly. Peter sank down on the bed next to him, waiting.

"When I saw you in that classroom, I could think of nothing else but you. It was odd. It was like I was going through each memory we've ever had together and I couldn't be any more overjoyed to see you. Of course, in truth, I was a little nervous because of how I kept thinking about you. So, I brought up Susan. Immediately, I thought the thoughts would fade, but they still came, even when I was trying to take Susan back. It was plain that she didn't want me back. But you…I wasn't sure what it is you were so upset about until I realized that you didn't like seeing me and Susan together."

Peter swallowed at hearing the prince's confession. He had no idea that Caspian, too, was expressing similar thoughts the entire time. While Peter tried to admit his, Caspian was trying to repress his, but in the end, it didn't matter because he admitted them anyhow.

"So, you're saying that you wanted to be with me but was afraid on how to approach the subject?" Peter asked.

Caspian blushed and said, "I didn't know how you would react, so I just tried not thinking about it. But as time went on, I realized that you were acting differently. At first I just assumed it was part of the English culture, but then I found that only you were doing it. Only you were being extremely nice to me and I wanted to know why."

Peter smiled as he said, "It was because I missed you…a lot. And because I love you, Caspian. It feels weird when it comes out of my mouth, but the thought of it feels right."

"I feel the same." Caspian told him, smiling. "I had no idea I would ever grow to love another man."

"I know!" Peter said, "It seems wrong to do so. It is socially unacceptable, but then again, nobody else knows. As long as we keep it between us, we'll be fine."

"Yes…" Caspian said, placing a tan hand on top of Peter's. Peter didn't flinch because he knew it felt right. The warm hand of the prince's caressed the top of his hand and a chill exceeded from his spinal cord. Caspian's touch felt so good to him.

"Oh!" Peter said suddenly, startling Caspian slightly. "I remember why I dragged you into the washing closet in the first place."

Caspian gave a confused look. "In the first place?"

"Yes," _Surprisingly enough, Caspian, I did not initially drag you in there to kiss you fervently._ "I was thinking of a place that we could go to be alone together, somewhere isolated or sacred. I really want you to stay here, Caspian. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving, but I know it's inevitable. So, why not spend the time we have together somewhere special?"

"Where?" Caspian asked.

Peter smiled. "Hyde Park."

**A/N: **It took a while, but I managed to get the next chapter up. Hope it's okay.


	17. Chapter 17 Rebels

Chapter 17-Rebels

Dinner was both wonderful and painful. It was wonderful because Caspian got to sit next to Peter while the eldest Pevensie ate with his left hand in order to spare his right hand to hold onto Caspian's. It felt wonderful to be so daring especially right under everyone's noses. It was painful once Susan revealed to Mrs. Simmons that Lucy had a case of influenza. The caretaker was in hysterics, abandoning her own dinner to fix Lucy something from the kitchen. She then instructed Susan to send it up to her. Edmund was also suspiciously quiet. Peter tried his hardest not to make eye contact with him. Surely Edmund was suspicious. Looking back on the day's events, Peter couldn't really blame him. So much had happened in just a few hours and Edmund was in between it all.

After dinner, Peter volunteered to wash the dishes. Edmund was suspicious at once, sending him a look of confusion his way, but headed upstairs nevertheless. Caspian lagged behind, not wanting to be in the way, but at the same time not wanting to abandon Peter. He decided to go into the library where he decided to "read" a book.

After Peter suggested that Mrs. Simmons go and check on Lucy, the kitchen was empty except for him and the dirty dishes he volunteered to wash. He rounded the corner of the library and motioned Caspian over. Caspian took the opportunity without delay, striding over to the kitchen where Peter advised him to "help" him with the dishes. This entailed of Caspian washing one, then passing it on to Peter to dry and in the process giving him a short peck on the lips. Between dishes, the kisses started out soft and sweet, but when they had reached the sixth plate, Caspian had gotten used to the simple treatment and spiced it up a little. Peter was unfamiliar in the field of kissing, so he wasn't sure how to equally respond. By the tenth plate, he had managed to prolong a kiss for over fifteen seconds. He didn't want to do it for too long just in case someone were to come in and see. The person he was most afraid of was Edmund. Though if one of the girls saw it, they would probably throw Caspian out. But Edmund would be on Peter's case about it. He didn't want anyone to find out. It had to be a secret.

"Caspian," Peter said, breaking a longer kiss after the twelfth plate, "we should stop. It's risky."

"That's what makes it exciting." Caspian said.

"No," Peter said, holding Caspian's face at length so he could see it clearly. "We shouldn't do this here. If someone were to see us…"

"Let them." Caspian said, embracing the Pevensie in a tight hug.

"But…" Peter said, trying to knock some sense into the prince's head. "They—"

"Peter, they can't see us. We're safe."

But Peter wasn't as certain. Just because they went upstairs doesn't mean they won't come back down. "No, let's just finish this up, then we'll talk."

Caspian seemed disappointed, but didn't say anything as he handed Peter wet plates in silence. Peter felt guilty about Caspian's mood, but he was too afraid of someone else finding out. _No one could know. _

After the last plate, Peter took Caspian's hand and led him out the kitchen door where he circled around the house to the back gate. Inside the gate, he sat down by the corner of the enclosed area. Caspian sat down next to him.

"Okay." Peter breathed, "This is one of the safest places to be right now. Inside, we're taking too many risks. We were lucky to have so many lucky breaks earlier, but it won't always be that easy. We need to control ourselves."

"But—"

"Let me finish," Peter said in his most serious tone, "We can't always get away with whatever we want in there. We need to find outlets."

"Outlets?" Caspian asked, not comprehending the word.

"We need to find a good time where we can just be together. But that's easier said than done. School won't work. Before Mrs. Simmons arrives is a possibility. Though I don't like the way Edmund was looking at me. I think he may be suspicious of us."

Caspian didn't say anything, but Peter guessed that Caspian was in agreement. Edmund was growing more suspicious of them by the minute. Peter was surprised he hadn't come down to the kitchen to make sure they weren't doing anything. _But what if he had? Had Edmund come down to the kitchen and had seen something that was utterly revolting to his eyes that he couldn't even speak?_ _No,_ Peter thought, _I would have heard him come…but what if he had and I missed it?_ Now Peter was paranoid.

"You don't think he saw, do you?" Peter asked quietly.

Caspian regarded him with careful eyes as he said, "I hope not. Like you said, no one can know."

"That's true. We have to keep a normal distance away. If we get _too_ overtly friendly, Edmund will surely think something's going on. We have to make him believe that nothing's going on. But after what happened today, it will prove to be difficult."

Caspian nodded.

"An outlet is the only resolve. It has to be private enough, but at the same time it can't be too obscure. It could be during Edmund's radio program. That might work."

"Radio program?"

"He listens to a program on the radio (I'll explain later). There's one he will never miss though, usually around eight. We could have the room to ourselves then."

"What about this park place you were referring to earlier?" Caspian asked.

"Hyde Park? That's true, after school we could just go there. Though the idea of you going to school scares me slightly. How about you meet me after school there and we can go to Hyde Park together?"

"How will I get to your school though?" Caspian asked.

"Just ride the Underground. The school is six stops away from the nearest one where we live."

"I don't know, Peter, this sounds too—"

"Don't worry, okay? It'll work. I'll write down everything you need to know and then we'll be able to have our outing tomorrow."

Caspian smiled as he said, "I suppose that should work, so long as I don't get lost in your country."

"We wouldn't want that." Peter paused, "either that or I could skip school. We could both take the day off."

"But don't you have to go to school? Peter, you can't skip!" Caspian told him.

"Caspian, you aren't going to be here forever. I ought to have as much time as I want with you, right?" Peter said. It wasn't until the words came out of his mouth that he realized how horribly selfish he had sounded. He did want Caspian all to himself. He wanted more time with him than he deserved.

Caspian rested a hand on his shoulder and Peter looked at him, eyeing him carefully. Caspian then said, "It's okay. I want to spend time with you here too. I never really realized how much I missed you those two years after you left."

The prince brought Peter into a tight squeeze. He let go much too soon as he said, "But can't we do this without you getting in trouble as well?"

"What's the sense of going to school? No one will care. And if they do, I can just say that I was out spending time with my boyfriend."

"Is that what I am now?" Caspian asked.

Peter grew red. He wasn't sure why he said that. It just slipped out. He wasn't even sure if Caspian was _allowed_ to be his boyfriend. But morals didn't matter to him at this point.

"Only if you want to be." Peter said softly, trilling his words.

Caspian glowed in the moonlight as he brought his forehead to rest on Peter's as he whispered, "I would like that very much."

He then kissed the eldest Pevensie. Peter closed his eyes, savoring the taste of the prince's lips against his own. He felt light-headed, but terrific at the same time. He pushed further and soon, he found himself on top of Caspian, knocking him over in the dirt. They laughed quietly as they thought of what they were doing and where they were. They were shielded by plants and trees. Peter knew how it felt like to be rebellious for the first time in his life as he bent the rules of society, caressing Caspian's beautiful form in his own. No one knew what they were up to and he didn't care. He had Caspian and that was enough even if he was caught by a thousand bobbies. The beautiful prince was his. Since what happened before was never finished, he decided to prolong the moment they spent together.


	18. Chapter 18 Hyde Park

Chapter 18-Hyde Park

_I can't believe this. I can't believe I actually went to school after what happened yesterday._

Peter was sitting in the back of his calculus class, looking bored and tired. He didn't want to be here, but he was. Edmund saw to that. Peter had planned to skip school, but Edmund made sure that Peter was just as ready as he was to face another day of rigorous courses that hurt his brain when he could barely think. After returning from Narnia for the second time, Peter's grades had dropped because of his constant fantasies and his lack of paying closer attention. He never wrote his mother on his progress in school, only that they were okay and that school was fine. She didn't seem to be suspicious of the lack of detail either which Peter was grateful for.

_Still._ Peter held his face in his hands as he tried to think. He had to leave. There was no way he could take another minute of this. Caspian was still at home, alone. He was still asleep when Edmund had dragged Peter out of bed. _Git_, Peter thought when Edmund crossed his mind.

Twenty-seven minutes later, the bell rang which signaled the end of class.

"Finally!" Peter announced as the other boys started gathering up their books. He moved quickly toward the doorway, but barely made it out of the hall when he ran into Edmund.

"Whoa, Pete," Edmund said, steadying him a bit. "What's the rush?"

Peter couldn't tell Edmund the truth, so he just muttered, "men's room" and ran off toward the nearest convenient location. Edmund didn't stop him which he was grateful for. Once the crowd seemed to disperse, Peter crept toward one of the side entrances he knew of and opened the door, exposing himself to the rest of the city. Making it seem like he didn't just sneak out of school, Peter took his jacket off and rolled it up inside his bag.

Making his way down the grounds and out of the school, Peter was free from the facility and caught the first bus that he found. He had to get home. If anyone questioned him, he would say simply that he was sick or that he went to a different school. There was hardly anyone on the bus though and those that were on it didn't seem to care enough to interrogate Peter. The eldest Pevensie still couldn't believe that he had just snuck out of school. It seemed rather easy to do and yet, was a bit paranoid as to whether or not someone saw him. He would have to face Edmund about it later. He tried not to think about that now though. He wanted to see Caspian.

When Peter reached his stop, he clambered off the bus clumsily and ran to the steps to the house. Unlocking the door, his first words were, "Caspian?"

He shut the door behind him as he dropped his bag in front of the staircase. He climbed the stairs two at a time and rushed into his room. Caspian wasn't there. Peter slowed down a bit as he called for him again softly. He heard a slight mumbling noise coming from the girls' room. Instead of barging in, he knocked softly on their door.

"Come in." Lucy's voice rang out.

But Peter was hesitant on coming in. If Lucy found out that Peter was home, what would she think? She couldn't know he was here. Turning away from the door, he checked the W.C. No Caspian. _Where did he run off to?_

Peter ran downstairs as he checked the back rooms and the library. No Caspian. Then, he went into the kitchen where he saw the prince sitting at the table eating what looked like porridge.

"Ah, good morning, Peter." Caspian greeted him.

Peter couldn't help but ask. "Where did you get the porridge?"

"Oh, I asked Lucy if she wanted anything to eat and she wrote down 'porridge', so with her helpful instructions (and twelve trips upstairs to make certain that's what she meant), I made her and me some breakfast. Would you like some?"

Peter stood there gaping at him for a moment before finally registering that Caspian had asked him a question. "Er…no, that's fine. I've already eaten."

He then sat down in the chair opposite Caspian and watched him intently as the prince ate his porridge, wondering when Caspian would figure out that it was too early for Peter to be back home.

It took all of two minutes. Caspian knitted his eyebrows together as he asked, "Peter, didn't you have school today?"

"Yes." Peter answered.

Caspian's eyes grew large as he dropped his spoon. "You didn't skip, did you?"

Peter felt himself blushing and said, "Technically, I went, but I snuck out after my first class."

"Why?" Caspian asked.

_Why? Why else?_ Peter wondered why Caspian would even ask that question. "Because I told you today I was going to take you to Hyde Park. Didn't I promise you that?"

"You never promised it, you merely suggested it. Peter, you'll get in trouble. I can't let you get in trouble on my behalf."

"Caspian, relax. Nothing's going to happen. We'll be fine." Peter said, though he wasn't completely sure. Edmund would definitely be on his case about it later, but that was just something he expected from his younger brother.

As soon as Caspian was done eating, Peter helped him clean the dishes and like before, gave a kiss in between washing and drying. Peter grabbed a few coats for him and Caspian to wear and a few hats. Disguises were always good when you weren't supposed to be seen in Hyde Park. Peter actually decided that Caspian should have a girl's coat on, just so people wouldn't get the wrong idea, even though they would. Caspian didn't seem to object because he knew that society wouldn't approve of them together and they needed to be inconspicuous.

Peter made a pot of chicken noodle soup and asked Caspian to bring it upstairs to Lucy along with a glass of water. As soon as Caspian did that, they were ready.

"So, how far is this Hyde Park?" Caspian asked once they were on the Underground.

Peter glanced about nervously as he whispered to Caspian, "it's nine stops from now. I don't think we should converse with all these people around though. Your voice is too obvious not to be female."

Peter guessed Caspian forgot he was wearing a woman's coat and hid his face as he leaned against Peter's shoulder. An older couple that was sitting across from them looked at Peter rather curiously. Peter smiled at them politely and wished they would stop staring at the two of them. _Maybe I should have dressed Caspian up normally and just told him to keep his distance. It was a lot better than pretending that he was a girl._ But they were already on the train so Peter had no alternative but to pretend that Caspian was a girl.

The old couple left four stops later and soon, the only people who were left on the train were Peter, Caspian, a woman, a young girl, and a business looking-fellow. Peter didn't risk talking to Caspian though for fear that people would suspect something. He wanted to. He wanted desperately to talk to him, to assure him that everything was fine, that they would be fine, that once they got off at their stop, they could walk around Hyde Park by themselves and not care about whether people saw them holding hands or not.

Finally, they reached the stop. Peter took Caspian's hand as he led him out of the train and up the stairs where they came out to find Hyde Park.

"Amazing." Caspian said under his breath.

Peter smiled at the prince's expression and motioned for them to go further into the park. Once Peter was certain that they were alone, he sat down on a bench that was off the general path and took Caspian's hands. As the blond looked up at the dark-haired man, he met the prince's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"See, wasn't this a good idea?" He said, supporting his absence from school.

Caspian smiled, "I suppose it is. This place is beautiful."

"It looks nicer when it's spring. In the fall, it just looks dank and musty." Peter commented.

"No, I like it now." Caspian insisted, "The leaves are changing colors and everything is different. It's nice."

Peter had no retort to this. He had to admit that it was nice with the leaves turning different colors, but that wasn't what he was thinking about when Caspian said that it was different. He knew that there was more to this picture that was different than just the leaves. Caspian and Peter loved each other. That was something that wasn't only frowned down upon but it was also different. Peter wasn't expecting that his first love would turn out to be the prince. He never once considered romantic feelings for him while he knew him for that short time period, but it was after he left that he realized things weren't the same. Things were different and now that Caspian was here, things seemed perfect but they were still different.

They sat in silence for a while just regarding everything around him. There were some passersby, but they didn't seem to bother either of them, which Peter was exceptionally glad for.

Then, Caspian spoke up, "Uh…Peter?"

Peter's hair stood up at Caspian's tone. He sounded concerned or worried about something. "What?"

Caspian didn't speak right away, but as he leaned in closer to Peter, the Pevensie knew that it had to be about them. The prince then whispered, "When you said before that I was your boyfriend, did you mean that?"

_Of course I did!_ Peter calmed down slightly as he confirmed, "yes, I did, Caspian."

"Then what happens to us… when I go back?"

_Dammit, Caspian! _Peter cursed in his head. _We were having a perfectly fine moment and then you have to bring that up again._

Peter set his hands on Caspian's shoulders as he answered with a straight face, "Let's talk about that later, okay?"

"But Peter—"

"I said later." Peter said more harshly.

"But what happens? I can't imagine you haven't thought about it before."

"Look," Peter said, trying to get a hold of the situation, "I have thought about it. But I feel this isn't the right place to discuss something like that, so why don't we just forget about it for the time being and just try to make the best out of the time we have."

Caspian stared at him for a moment and then turned away from him. Peter suddenly became frazzled.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, sounding harder than he intended.

"Peter, how do you feel about this?" Caspian asked.

"How do I feel about what?"

"Us." Caspian practically whispered the word.

Peter had a hard time responding, probably because he never thought he would have this type of conversation, in Hyde Park of all places. After a moment, he came over toward Caspian and kissed his ear softly. As he broke the kiss, he whispered, "That's how I feel about us."

Caspian turned to him with a nervous glance as he said, "So, you're committed then."

"Yes, Caspian."

"So, you're saying that even though I'll be in Narnia and you'll be here and I'll probably never ever get to see you again, you'll still love me?"

Peter swallowed. He didn't like thinking about Caspian leaving. He would prevent it from happening if he could, but he knew that Caspian had to go back. After all, Narnia was his country to run now. He couldn't just abandon his country to be with the past High King of Narnia.

Peter finally sighed and smacked his lips to Caspian's, making the prince shudder slightly. Peter's eyes flipped open and saw that Caspian's face had grown red. He halted the kiss and drew back, concerned now.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Caspian hesitated until he finally admitted, "I'm not so certain we can continue this, Peter."

_What?_ Peter was shocked at what Caspian was saying. _Are you serious? It's been what, a day since we've admitted our feelings for each other and already you're going to break up with me?_

"Tell me, Caspian," Peter said, trying to keep himself composed as much as he could, grabbing Caspian's shoulders for support, "let me know what I can do. It'll be hard for me, because, well…dammit, Caspian, I can't stop now! As long as we're together, that's all that matters. You like me the same way, don't you?"

"Well, yes, I do, but—"

"Then, what's the problem?" Peter asked. He hadn't realized the volume of his voice until he glanced about and saw a couple staring at the two of them. He smiled at them politely as they gave him disapproving and odd looks as they walked on by. Embarrassed, Peter turned back to Caspian as he murmured, "Look, Caspian, you admitted your feelings to me as well. So don't tell me that you're not just as scared as I am. Don't say you don't want to be with me when all that stands in your way are circumstances that come later when Lucy feels better. Because that's not the Caspian I know and love. That's a coward. You are _not_ a coward, Caspian. You are my friend, more than that, you are my lover and I will not tolerate this pain that you feel because of me. Because, believe it or not, I feel it too. I feel it every time I go to bed or go to school, the feeling that you may be gone when I return and that I'll never see you again. So please, please don't…"

At this point, Peter's words were lost as tears started to run down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of Caspian. It wasn't kingly to do so, but he couldn't help it. He was admitting what had been hurting inside of him to the prince and it was only a matter of time before what he feared would happen. He wasn't ready. He was just as afraid to lose him, to no longer see him, to no longer kiss him. It was difficult. He knew now why Caspian had brought this up. If they had to leave on such a heartbroken note, there'd be no way that either one would survive. What would happen once that day would eventually come?

Caspian held his lover in his arms as he caressed and smoothed Peter's hair as he wept in his shoulder. Peter was glad that Caspian was still here, even if their time was very limited.

"Er…" Peter said, looking around as he noticed more and more people coming along the path. Caspian broke his grasp around Peter, as he must have seen them too. Peter then tilted his head to the side, indicating for Caspian to follow him. Peter led the prince around the back of the bench where they found a small secluded area where if they crouched down, no one could see them, even if they were looking from the bench.

Caspian, slightly confused as to why Peter led him back here asked, "Peter, what are we doing?"

Peter simply looked at him as he whispered, "Concealing ourselves."

Caspian crinkled his brow together, not comprehending fully.

Peter then explained as he removed the heavy coat from Caspian's shoulders. "We're spending time together." He then placed his hand over Caspian's as he brought their hands up to Peter's own shirt. The eldest Pevensie shrugged off his coat as he helped Caspian unbutton his own school shirt.

"Wait," Caspian said, trying to dislodge his hand from Peter's grip.

"What?"

It was clear to Peter that Caspian didn't know what to say. The prince finally said, "I…I don't know, Peter. It doesn't seem right."

"Nothing we're doing seems right." Peter said.

"But this…this really, _really_ doesn't feel right." Caspian said, scooting back away from Peter.

Peter bit his lip as he thought about it. He then sighed as he said, "I understand, Caspian. I'm scared too."

"They why—?"

"Because…" Peter didn't really know. He didn't have an explanation for the act he was about to commit. He had no reason to do this. He really didn't know why he wanted to do it in the first place, but it just seemed…

"If it could be anyone, I'd want it to be you, Caspian." Peter admitted.

Caspian still kept his distance as he glanced at the dewy grass. They were silent for a moment and finally, Caspian said, "but…can't we take it slow, like most would?"

"If that's what you want. I'm not forcing you." At these words though, Peter started crawling toward Caspian. The prince stared at him as if he was a dangerous animal, but Peter came to him slowly, deliberately. When he reached the prince, he licked the Telmarine's ear and whispered, "I'm not going to force you, Caspian."

Peter saw Caspian close his eyes tightly as if he was trying to resist the charm that Peter was putting on intentionally. Then, Peter got tired of being seductively luring as he just pounced on top of Caspian.

"Ah, Peter! You promised!" Caspian cried.

"Shh!" Peter said, putting a finger over his mouth. "We're still in a park you know. And I never promised you anything. I just said I wouldn't force you. Am I?"

Caspian didn't respond.

"I didn't think so." Peter said as he leaned forward to kiss Caspian. The prince was frozen to the ground though. Peter sighed as he grabbed the prince's face and pressed it against his own. Caspian responded lightly, but stopped kissing in moments.

"Caspian…are you really that nervous?"

Caspian laughed nervously. "Aren't you?"

Peter considered for a moment as he nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure that it'll be worth it in the end."

"I'm sure Aslan would love to see me return to Narnia as a man who lost his virginity." Caspian said.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Aslan wouldn't have sent you here if he knew that you wouldn't get in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"You're only human. Aslan expects that of us. We all make mistakes."

"But, this is more _intentional_. Aslan will know for sure." Caspian said.

"Certainly." Peter told him, smiling wickedly as he positioned his legs on either side of Caspian's abdomen. "Shall we continue?"

Caspian stared at him. "Peter, you are unbelievable."

"Don't think I haven't heard that before." Peter responded, still smirking.

This time, Caspian couldn't help but laugh and murmured, "So, you're wiling to sin to love me?"

"Loving you is already a sin." Peter said.

"Only to everyone else." Caspian pointed out.

"That is true." Peter said. "Would you mind if I unbuttoned your shirt?"

Caspian smiled as he said, "Be my guest."

Peter leaned down to unbutton the prince's shirt as he kissed him softly on the neck. He was glad that Caspian had stopped talking nonsense about them breaking up. It was stupid because they both needed each other. They couldn't live without one another, at least not since they found out that they loved each other. Slipping off his pants, Peter wondered if he would ever walk into Hyde Park the same way again, thinking that he would feel guilty each time he passed by that very bench. He didn't even want to consider the millions of people who would walk by that very bench and hear an earsplitting noise. He just hoped that Caspian wouldn't scream too loud.

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I've been pretty busy the past week or so. Finally I got this chapter done and it turned out longer than expected. Hope you like it.


	19. Chapter 19 Tedious Explanations

Chapter 19-Tedious Explanations

There was only wind. That was the only other sound that Peter could hear. It was as if every other person had dropped off the face of the planet because he couldn't hear anyone else for miles.

Looking down, Peter realized it had happened again. He bent over to try to soothe the prince. "It's okay, it's all right. Breathe, Caspian."

Caspian was tearing up, but breathed long breaths as Peter instructed. The blond shifted his position as Caspian cringed slightly. Peter had gripped his boyfriend's hands to keep them from flailing about and he clasped them gently as he arched his back.

Caspian let out a small noise but Peter knew he would get louder. He let Caspian's hands go so they could assist in muffling his own mouth when Peter chose to rock next.

It had gotten slightly colder since they had first decided to head to Hyde Park and as a result, Peter's jacket was draped overtop of him. Caspian was plenty warm what with Peter being on top of him and everything, but it was Peter who had started to complain about the weather.

"Gah!" Caspian cried out at one point, "Peter…"

"Yes?" Peter asked looking up from a spot he was about to lick.

Caspian hesitated for a moment before asking, "What time is it?"

Peter wasn't sure how to react to this question. It seemed like Caspian was asking in order to have an excuse to stop if Peter said it was too late. The Pevensie reached behind him in his coat pocket to take out his watch anyhow and said, "It's about one-forty."

"It's that late?" Caspian asked.

Peter sighed. He thought this would happen. He couldn't have Caspian all to himself without the prince wondering about the rest of the world. It was as if Peter was in his own world and Caspian was just a common visitor, but then he had to leave and return to the world of reality where they couldn't just make love in the middle of the park.

Caspian then said, "Should we not go back home?"

Peter groaned loudly as he sank down on top of Caspian, biting his nipples. Caspian winced and Peter looked up at him, clearly angry.

"What?" Caspian asked, looking at Peter, puzzled.

"You know what." Peter said, "We can stay here a bit longer. It's not going to kill us."

"But it may you." Caspian said, "When Edmund finds out that you skipped school—"

"Can we talk about this later?" Peter asked, rocking his hips once more. This didn't shut Caspian up, but instead of talking about Edmund, Caspian shouted the eldest Pevensie's name. This made Peter smile.

"Ahh…Peter, I think I'm in pain."

Peter and Caspian were walking through the remainder of the park after their little side trip on the grass, keeping a reasonably safe distance away so as to not make anyone passing by suspicious.

"I know…I think we should have brought some type of softener, though I didn't rock too—"

"Peter," Caspian seethed, "Don't talk about it so casually."

"Sorry," Peter muttered, "But I think maybe next time we could use some—"

"Next time?" Caspian had stopped in the middle of the path, turning toward Peter.

Peter could feel the heat rising under his collar as he explained, "Well, I'm not letting _that_ be the last experience I have with you before you leave."

Caspian looked away bashfully as he said, "I don't know, Peter, it seems like all this is happening so quickly."

Peter bit his lip as he thought about this. He knew he was advancing a lot and dragging poor Caspian along with him at every turn, but that's because he couldn't help it. His hormones were kicking in and he missed the prince. Why shouldn't he have been a little hasty? Looking back on it though, the main reason why Peter was so quick was because of the fear that Caspian would leave all too soon.

"I'm sorry," Peter told him, "I suppose we should slow down a bit."

"Yes," Caspian said. He then mumbled something that Peter couldn't hear.

"What?" Peter asked.

Caspian flashed him a grin as he said, "I was saying that maybe if it happens again, I could be on the top."

Peter paled at this thought and nearly collapsed. He probably would have had Caspian not gripped his hand right at that moment and squeezed it tightly. Peter pulled away instinctively, reminding the prince of their surroundings. But he was glad he hadn't fainted in the middle of the park. That would have been embarrassing just because he had no idea what it would feel like to be on the bottom. Though, in all honesty, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Once they were in front of the house, Peter proposed that they sneak in from the back. Caspian agreed. Peter knew that Edmund had to be home by now and he wasn't looking forward to confronting him at the moment. He had just had a life-changing experience with Caspian in Hyde Park and no matter of school would _ever_ be equivalent to that.

Peter propped open the gate, allowing Caspian in first and closed it quietly. The eldest Pevensie reached the back door and upon opening it, saw Edmund holding a croquet set.

"Pete!" Edmund said, "Where've you been?"

Peter was hoping that Caspian was out of sight so Edmund couldn't see him. It would only make him all the more suspicious. "I had to stay after again."

Edmund groaned as he headed outside with the croquet equipment. "You could have told me, you know."

While Edmund was setting things up, Peter urged Caspian inside. The prince obliged as Peter stripped him of his feminine coat. But Caspian didn't disappear. Instead, he acted as if he had been behind Edmund the entire time and came back outside.

"Peter," Caspian said. At the sound of Caspian's voice, Edmund looked up as well.

"Caspian!" Edmund ran over to him. "I didn't see you when I got home. I tried calling for you but you didn't answer."

"Oh," Caspian said.

_Dammit,_ Peter thought in his head. He wondered how long Edmund had been home to have searched everywhere for the Telmarine prince.

"I asked Lucy and Susan where you were but neither of them knew." Edmund elaborated.

Peter almost wanted to swipe Caspian away and hide him so that he wouldn't have to be interrogated like this, but then he realized that would be more questionable.

"Ah, well," Caspian started. Peter held his breath, wondering if the prince had any excuse in his head. He was hoping that he did. "I went out for a bit of fresh air. I miss the openness of Narnia so much that I felt almost trapped in such a small place. But I'm fine now."

Peter couldn't help but let his mouth hang open a bit. Even though Caspian wasn't telling the whole truth, they both knew that they had been to the park. Technically the park counted as an open space.

"Oh," Edmund said, "You could have asked one of us to go with you. If you're not familiar with England at all, you shouldn't go out without one of us."

"Thank you, Edmund." Caspian said sincerely, "I'll remember to do so next time."

Peter couldn't help but smile. He was surprised Edmund wasn't confronting him more than he had. Had he known how he and Caspian felt about each other, he would have immediately accused Peter of taking Caspian away on purpose. But Peter knew from Edmund's reactions that he was not the least bit suspicious.

"Hey, you want to play croquet?" Edmund asked.

"Maybe later." Peter said. He then retreated into the house, but paused. Caspian was still outside.

"Caspian?" Edmund asked.

Peter could tell the prince was deliberating. He wanted to tell Caspian it was perfectly fine to play croquet. He wouldn't be hurt if he played. He spent hours with him already.

"Uh…" Caspian glanced at Peter who couldn't really tell what expression he was wearing. The prince turned back to Edmund, but then glanced up at the sky. "I do not think now is the best time. It looks like it'll rain."

Edmund and Peter both looked up and saw that dark clouds were moving in overhead. Edmund made a bummed out noise as he started gathering up the wickets he had set up. Peter knew he shouldn't have been overjoyed, but he couldn't help feeling the slightest bit happy that Caspian would once again be with him.

--

**A/N:** It took a while to update this, but I did it even with all the work I have to do. I hope this makes you happy for a while. I have a feeling I'm going to have to update biweekly from now on just to make this easier.


	20. Chapter 20 Unforseeable Consequences

**A/N: **_Wow, it seems like it's been forever since I've done an update. I apologize. I had a lot of stuff going on and fanfics just weren't happening. But I'm home for break now, so the chapters will come out more often. So, here's chapter 20 of _The Lost King_. Hope you like it. _

* * *

Chapter 20-Unforseeable Consequences

That night, Susan confronted Peter after dinner. Peter was a little surprised and when Caspian stood in the doorframe waiting for Peter, the eldest Pevensie told him he'd be with him in a few minutes. Caspian then retreated to the library.

"What is it, Sue?" Peter asked.

"Peter, when I came home, I noticed that Lucy looked drained. She was asleep when I went up to the room. I asked her where Caspian was, but she said she didn't know. I know he was here when we left to go to school, but he wasn't here when I got home."

Peter was trying not to show any subtle notion that he knew what Caspian was doing, but it was getting harder as Susan went on.

"Peter, if I can't hold Caspian responsible for taking care of Lucy, then I'll have to take a few days out of school to make sure she's okay. I can't afford to let _him_ be here if he's not going to be of any help. You will tell him, right?"

"Er, sure." Peter said.

"Okay. Because really, if he's staying here, I'd rather he watched over Lucy than go out sightseeing."

"Who's to say he went sightseeing?" Peter demanded.

Susan stared at him oddly as she said, "No one. I'm just saying, if he were going to do anything, I'd rather he look after Lucy."

"Right." Peter said. "I'll let him know."

"Thank you." Susan told him. She then exited the kitchen. Peter heard her feet go up the stairs and he cursed lightly. Of course. Lucy was in that condition on account of himself. He convinced Caspian to go to Hyde Park with him. He had done that to be with him and didn't think for a moment that Lucy would need something. He had been selfish and unthinking and now Caspian was to blame for Lucy's poor condition. In his anger and frustration at himself, Peter knocked over a glass of water which shattered on the floor. At hearing the noise, Caspian came up behind him.

"Peter, what is—?"

"It's nothing!" Peter cried, kicking the table leg. "Nothing at all."

Soon, he heard other concerned voices from upstairs. Edmund came down to see what all the yelling was about.

"Pete? You okay?" He asked as he came in the doorframe behind Caspian.

"Yes, just…go back upstairs. I'm fine." Peter told him, still trying to calm down.

Edmund left the two men uncertainly and upon hearing his brother leaving, Peter whispered for Caspian to close the door to the kitchen. Caspian did and then turned to look at the blond.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

Peter could tell he was starting to tear up now and averted his gaze from the Telmarine prince in shame. He then changed the subject as he said, "We ought to clean this up."

Peter didn't look at Caspian as he gathered up the glass shards he had broken and threw them away. After most of the glass was picked up, he still didn't look at Caspian. He was staring at the table, his fists on either side of the wooden surface. He could see the prince coming toward him out of the corner of his eye and didn't brush him off. He wanted Caspian, but at the same time was so angry at himself that he didn't think he could do anything romantic at the moment. Caspian touched the blond man's hand lightly and stroked it, smoothing out the tense spots in his fist so that his hand gradually loosened out of its tight hold and lay flat on the table. Peter decided to finally regard the prince and as he did, he saw that Caspian was crying as well. For what reason, Peter didn't understand though.

"Caspian…"

"I'm sorry, Peter." Caspian told him. "I'm sorry that I left your sister. It was wrong of me and I apologize. It will not happen again."

"You fool." Peter uttered, "it's not your fault. _I_ was the one who dragged you to the blasted park. If I hadn't come home, none of this would have happened. I should have just stayed in school."

"Peter, don't say such idiotic things."

"What's so idiotic about saying I should have stayed in school?" Peter asked him.

Caspian ignored his question as he said, placing both hands on Peter's face, "I do not regret spending the day with you. I do regret not being here when Lucy needed me, but I cannot say that I'm terribly unhappy at the same time. Perhaps this makes me wicked, but then again, perhaps not."

Peter was silent as Caspian leaned in closely, brushing his nose against Peter's lips. The blond couldn't hold it in any longer. He lifted Caspian's chin and took hold of his lips, not pausing to slip his tongue into Caspian's mouth. The prince presented his tongue as well and it felt so good to have this moment with the one he loved. It wasn't until Peter heard something smash to the floor that his heart leapt. He quickly unhinged his mouth from Caspian's as he saw the open door and a tray with a smashed bowl and the remainder of soup spilling over it. He didn't dare glance up to see who it was because he knew fairly well who had walked in. The one thing he was thankful for was that it wasn't Edmund.


	21. Chapter 21 Sorting Things Out

_Here's the newest chapter. A new update for a new year. Hope you enjoy it, ^^_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 21-Sorting Things Out

Susan was standing awestruck in the doorframe gaping at both men. Peter thought she was going to faint, but instead, she just continued to stare with an expression that surpassed all forms of surprise and astonishment. Susan was so shocked that words weren't capable of forming through her muddled lips.

It was Caspian who finally broke the silence, quietly saying, "Susan."

Susan leaned against the door as she swallowed, trying to make sense of what was going on before her.

Peter couldn't have been more embarrassed, to have been caught kissing Caspian no less in front of his own sister who had kissed the same man less than a month ago. Time made it seem like it had been forever, but Peter knew that time in Narnia was completely different than time on Earth, so it was more like a year ago that it happened. Nevertheless, Peter felt like he had been doing something very naughty and his own sister was the witness. Typical.

"Susan?" Caspian said a little more concerned. She looked pale, paler than Peter at the moment. Then again, the eldest Pevensie was blushing profusely, trying to hide his face as best he could away from his sister.

Peter watched out of the corner of his eye as Caspian tried to help her stand up for Susan had somehow gotten herself into a slumped position on the ground. When he reached for her, however, she whapped his hand out of the way, saying, "Don't touch me."

Caspian was slightly alarmed at her behavior, but backed away. Peter was not surprised that she was acting like this. The way that the Pevensie family had been brought up was very particular and Susan liked things in order. If anything was out of order, she panicked and almost wasn't sure what to do if she ever encountered it. Well, she was encountering it right now and Peter couldn't speak.

Susan finally grabbed her bearings and stood to her full height. She looked from Caspian to Peter and back again. Then, in a low whisper, she said, "You two had better sort this out."

She turned to leave the kitchen, but Peter stopped her. "Sort what out?"

Susan turned slowly and Peter knew the look she was giving him was one of pure danger. "Don't fool with me, Peter. Don't think I didn't see what you were doing."

Peter burned and suddenly felt his head throb. He would have liked to be anywhere but there at that moment in time. He wanted to go somewhere safe, away from anyone. Caspian was silent as well, not wanting Susan to snap at him again like she had most likely.

"I won't ask about it. I just came here to…" she trailed off, regarding the mess at her feet. Peter met eyes with Caspian and gave a small nod indicating for him to help Susan with the tray. He picked it up quickly, and Peter quickly grabbed a washrag. The three of them were silent as they cleaned the mess up. Awkward silence followed in which Peter stood by the sink staring out the window, not wanting to look at Caspian nor Susan.

Peter heard Caspian sigh and instinctively turned in that direction. Caspian was sitting down in one of the chairs around the table and Susan was standing in the doorway, probably feeling more awkward than either man.

"Susan," Peter said, catching her attention, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you probably didn't wish to see it, but if you could do something for me, I promise—"

"No, Peter," Susan said, "you know, I'm tired of doing stuff for you. From now on, just keep your own affairs to yourself. Don't drag me into them!"

"Susan, I'm not asking for something large. Just…please, do not say a word of what you saw to anyone."

Susan looked at him with desperate eyes, "Peter…are you…?" She let her sentence hang as she shook her head in an afterthought, "never mind."

But Peter wasn't so keen on letting the sentence hang on its own. "Am I what?"

He noticed that Caspian glanced in his direction. Peter was focused on his sister though. He wanted to know what she was going to say. She could say anything to him and it would not offend him because it would probably be true.

Susan hung her head and crossed her arms, almost as if in thought. Finally, she lifted her head to face her brother and said in a low voice, "Are you and Caspian…"

She did not need to finish her sentence because Peter understood what she was asking. He took his time, but eventually, he closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them again, he saw Susan stare at him and shake her head in a revolted sort of fashion. She looked as if tears had started to form around her eyes as she left the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence after she had left in which Peter simply closed his eyes tightly, trying to see if he could somehow go back in time to when he and Caspian had started kissing to make it end quickly and not have to suffer through the embarrassment of it with Susan walking in on them. However, he knew just as well as Caspian did that Susan had seen them and it was not something she was likely to forget immediately. It was not until he felt a hand on his shoulder that his eyes sprung open and looked around to where Caspian was.

Caspian regarded him with a steady look that Peter was thankful for. He knew the prince wouldn't speak to him about this. He didn't need to. Words were pointless now. He needed his prince's love more than anything.

Swallowing hard, Peter whispered, "Shall we go outside or stay in?"

Caspian rested his chin on Peter's shoulder as he said, "I think staying in would be wise tonight, though it will be difficult."

"Yes…" Peter thought hard of all the places there was in the house that his sister would never guess to look. Finally, he came up with one.

* * *

"What exactly is this room?" Caspian asked him once Peter decided on a destination.

"It's a study." Peter explained. "Mrs. Simmons uses it primarily—when she's here, of course. However, she won't be back until the day after tomorrow. So we have this entire room to ourselves."

"Ah." Caspian said, looking around. He knitted his eyebrows together as he said, "But Peter, there's no bed."

Peter gave him a look as he said, "Caspian, we _never_ did it on a bed. We only did it on the grass."

"Yes, and that was comfortable, but Peter…shouldn't we just get some sleep to kind of think this over?"

"I don't want to sleep. It's Susan's own fault for coming in on us like that. Had I known she was coming, I would have stopped her somehow, but dammit, Caspian, I can't just run away from you. I need your love now more than ever."

"Just because you were embarrassed to be seen with me?" Caspian questioned.

"That wasn't the reason, Caspian. You know I was embarrassed to get caught by my own sister. I'm not abashed to be seen with you. On the contrary, I'm more than happy to be around you. It's just…well, the others don't seem to fully understand us. Susan must think we're mad. She may try to have her way to getting rid of you sooner than I'd like as well because Susan has her way of doing things like that."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Caspian asked sharply.

Peter hesitated as he leaned against the wall. "She may try to kick you out. I don't know."

"Why? Why would she do that to—?"

"Because she probably thinks that you're the one who had initial feelings for me and she doesn't like anything that she doesn't understand. She will try to eliminate all evidence pointing to our love for each other."

Caspian stood in the middle of the room awestruck. He clearly did not ever imagine the woman he fancied to be so cruel just because he loved her brother. Finally, after clearing his throat, Caspian said, "Well, what can we do then?"

"I'll talk to Susan in the morning about it. But for now…I guess we just pretend like we were never seen."

"Peter, how can I pretend like it never happened?" Caspian asked wearily. "I really loved her, Peter, and now she can't stand the sight of me. Why? Because she saw me with you."

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm not saying it's the best way to find out information about a person. I mean…I really, truly loved her, Peter."

Peter looked away from the prince as he muttered, "Yes, I know."

"I guess I just don't like the idea of her being mad at me."

"You're not the only one she's mad at, Caspian." Peter told him. "Just remember, I have to live with her. You're at least eventually going to leave for Narnia again and when you do, then who knows what'll happen to me. I may get the dirty look for years and that soft spot I feel for you will never go away as long as I am around Susan who will always appear like she knows information suitable enough for blackmailing purposes."

"For what type of purposes?" Caspian asked.

"Never mind." Peter sighed. "Still…until that time comes, we still need to figure out what to do."

"About what?" Caspian asked.

"Well, I mean, are we going to keep it a secret still now that someone else already knows or are we going to tell everyone?"

Caspian stared at him. "Peter, we cannot tell anyone else. What will they think of us?"

"Oh, I see," Peter retorted, "So instead of coming out with it, you'd rather we hide it even more now?"

Caspian gave an exasperated sigh as he cried, "You know what your problem is, Peter? You're afraid. You're afraid of what may happen and that's why you don't want to come out with it."

_That's it._ Peter lunged for the nearest object he could find, a trophy from the desk in the corner of the room, and held it up like a club.

"Peter?" Caspian sounded concerned as he saw the Pevensie wield the trophy.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you, Caspian. I will if you keep saying bollocks like that to me."

"Peter, what has gotten into you?" Caspian asked seriously.

"How dare you say I'm afraid!" Peter thundered, swinging the trophy threateningly.

Caspian ran to the opposite corner of the room, away from Peter as he tried to be reasonable. "Peter, please, listen."

"What?" Peter bellowed.

Caspian paused and Peter loosened his grip on the trophy, but still held his stance. He was not in the mood for anything at this point. He had had a very pleasant afternoon with Caspian and did not need to put up with any of this. He did not appreciate Caspian saying that he was afraid. He was more than ever the bravest of the lot. Admitting that he loved another man was a huge step for him. It may not have been for Caspian, but Peter was scared stiff of telling him. However, that did not make him any more afraid now of facing Susan. He was a man. He needed to let Caspian know that he was not afraid of anything.

"Peter…" Caspian breathed. "Please, lower the…um…whatever it is that you hold."

Peter didn't even bother explaining what it was he was holding. Caspian wouldn't understand the concept, so he just let it go. He regarded Caspian with a firm expression and stuffed his hands in his pockets very casually as he mumbled, "Sorry."

Caspian hesitated probably to make sure that Peter wouldn't pick the trophy up again and attack him with it. Once he was sure he was safe, the prince made his way across the room and embraced the Pevensie.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered. "I didn't mean to say that. It was rude of me to say such things to the once High King of Narnia."

Peter gave a small laugh as he remembered all his adventures when he was once the High King. He almost missed it sometimes and wished he had never left Narnia. However, leaving it also made it possible for him to meet Caspian hundreds of years later in Narnia time. With that thought, he held Caspian in his arms and forgot that Susan was his main problem now. He forgot all about the rest of the world around him. He was in Caspian's arms and that was the safest place for him to be at the moment.


End file.
